The City of Dreams
by kat386
Summary: When Quil rejects Claire's romantic advances before she goes off to college, she doesn't return for eight years. Follow Claire through her time away from her tiny hometown. Follow-up to my story Uptown Girl.
1. Senior Year

I held the letter in my shaking hands. Sprinting upstairs, passed my mom, and slamming my bedroom door shut, I ripped open the envelope.

I read aloud,

"Dear Clarissa May Young,

The Office of Admittance at New York University is pleased to inform you that you have been accepted..."

I couldn't even finish the letter before my excited squeals erupted out of me. My mom burst through the door, eyes wide.

Jumping up and down, I shoved the letter at her, "I GOT IN!!!!!!!"

She began jumping and screaming in delight with me. Tears of joy gathered in my eyes as I continued to stare at the black print.

"What's going on in here..?" I heard a familiar masculine voice ask.

We both jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but my mom excused herself and disappeared through the doorway.

Launching into his arms, I hugged him around the neck, before stepping back and handing him the letter. I was too emotional to read it again. I could feel the tightness of my throat.

His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't quite make out as realization dawned on him. He looked at me and smiled, before gathering me up and hugging me to his chest.

It wasn't until I felt his tear roll down my forehead that I even realized he was crying. But by the time I could pull away and look at him, he had already gathered himself. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, lingering for a second longer than he normally would. "I am so proud of you, Bear," he whispered to me, gently brushing his thumb against the tear tracks on my rosy cheeks.

He turned and left without another word, and it was only a few more moments until I heard a pained howl coming from the woods outside my house.


	2. Summer Vacation

**A/N This story might make more sense if you read Uptown Girl first xoxo**

I only had two days left until I had to catch my flight for New York. Quil and I had been spending a lot of time together since I got my acceptance letter. I wanted to make the most of the time I had left with him, because I wouldn't be able to return until Christmas break. We had taken to selfishly finding places to hide so we could try and be alone. I loved the pack with all my heart, but I was greedy when it came to Quil. We spent a lot of time walking the beach, exploring the forest behind my house, or sometimes even taking a drive in his truck.

Today I had asked him to take a walk with me. Ever since my fifteenth birthday, when I realized that I didn't just love Quil, but I was _in_ love with him, I had been waiting around, hoping Quil would make a move. Three years later, and we're still just "best buddies" as he liked to call us, much to my horror. I mean does any girl want to be called _buddy_ by the man she's been in love with for three years?

I knew that I needed to tell him before I left. It wouldn't feel right going to the other side of the country without being honest about this. I told myself that I would be okay if he didn't feel the same, but deep down I knew that I would be crushed.

"Hey, Quil?" My traitorous voice wavered.

He continued walking, stopping a few feet ahead of me and turning around. "What's up, Claire Bear?" I could see the worry etched onto his face. He could sense my nervousness. "Is everything okay?" His eyebrows pulled together, and hsi perfect lips pulled down in a frown.

"I just don't know if I'll get the chance to be alone with you again before I leave and I have a few things I need to tell you before I catch my flight." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for my speech. "First I just want to thank you for, well I don't know, being so supportive of me all these years. I've never really verbally told you how much I appreciate you. Over the years you've filled the spots of so many for me and I can't thank you enough. You supported me in pursuing my dream of going to college in the city, when no one else really thought it would happen." I thought back to the night I had told him I wanted to attend NYU, I had expected him to brush me off, but instead he wrapped me up in his strong arms, kissed my forehead, and told me that I could do anything I wanted.

"Quil, over the years you've been like an older brother to me, protecting me from everything from boys to myself. You've been my best friend. Laughing with me. Crying with me. Giving me advice, but Quil… I want more. I know I'm kind of springing this on you. I just wanted you to know the truth before I left." I took a pause as he stared, wide-eyed, at me. "I'm in love with you, Quil. That's- that's what I'm trying to tell you. I understand if you need time to process things, or to think about them or whatever." I rambled nervously. We stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes, which didn't help my nerves at all. Quil and I had always had a comfortable relationship, whether we were talking each other's ears off, or completely quiet, it had never been awkward.

Truth was, I _did_ understand that he didn't feel the same. I was absolutely devastated, but I wasn't angered. I would never try to force a romantic relationship where it wasn't wanted. In the end, it was the silence that angered me. It was the silence that tore us apart.


	3. Going Away Party

I glanced around my childhood bedroom one last time. The face of the clock glared angrily at me. I was running late for my flight. One way to New York, New York. Throwing my carry-on over my shoulder, I said my silent goodbye to the purple walls, and closed the door behind me.

I was met at the bottom of my stairs by a large group of people. My Aunt immediately grabbed me up in her arms, hugging me fiercely. I couldn't look her in the face, for fear of her tears pushing my own over the edge. One by one I was passed around, everyone giving me hugs and kisses. Nessie was literally sobbing, and I grabbed her in my arms and we held each other tightly. She touched her hand to my face softly, _I love you_ , flashed in my mind. I kissed her on the cheek. Embry was the last one I was passed to, he wrapped me up in a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground.

He looked sad, but I knew he would never let any of us see him cry. He smiled sadly at me before grabbing my bag and walking me out to the truck that my parents were waiting in. "Don't forget about us little folk when you make it big, Claire Bear."

I threw myself at him again, enveloping him in a hug. "I love you, Embry. I'm going to miss you so much."

He chuckled, "I'm gonna miss you too, Claire. Do a keg stand for me in college, okay?"

I gave him a smile, but I couldn't find it in me to laugh. "He's really not coming to say goodbye…" I trailed off. He didn't answer me, instead opened the door for me, and set my bag down. That was the only answer I needed. I kissed him on the cheek one last time before he closed the door behind me. My dad sped off and I looked back and waved as everyone gathered on the porch and watched me off.

Before I knew it, I was sobbing. I would miss my family. I would miss the pack. I would miss Nessie and Leah and Aunt Emily. I would miss my high school friends and my hometown. But that's not why I was crying. I was crying because in my heart of hearts, I didn't know if I would ever be able to face this town again if I didn't have Quil.


	4. Freshman Year

It didn't take me long to get settled into school, and get into the swing of things. It turns out that my roommate, Kelsey, was born and raised in the city, and she sort of took me under her wing. We got along quite well and we were both working towards the same degree, so we had quite a few classes together.

I always kept busy. Whether I was in lectures, studying, exploring the city, or going to parties, I had to be doing _something._ The second I stopped, my mind would immediately stray to Quil. Which in turn led to homesickness, which in turn led to me almost breaking down and calling aforementioned werewolf. Almost. I refused though. If he wanted to talk to me, he would contact me first. Though my heart throbbed painfully at the thought of him, I knew this was for the best. I refused to chase after a man that was making it more than clear that he didn't want me.

My phone rang, and I lazily stood from my position on my small dorm bed, and grabbed it from my desk, plopping down in my swivel chair, and spinning myself. "Hello?" I answered casually.

"Claire!" My throat constricted at the familiar sound of Leah's voice. I missed her. We had grown close around my sixteenth birthday. She got me drunk for the first time that night, and I had to hide my hungover ass at her house all day the following day, to keep my late-night rendezvous from Quil. That day we had talked about everything. We've been like sisters ever since.

"Leah," I sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too!" She exclaimed. "Everyone here is depressed without you. Plus, I have no one to bitch to anymore."

I couldn't help my giggle, "I'm only one phone call away."

"How are your classes going?" She asked me.

"Oh my god. They're awesome. I mean, some of my professors are a little iffy, but I just love the material I'm studying!"

"Nerd!" She laughed.

"How has Quil been?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Is he doing alright?"

"Honestly, Claire…" I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I've barely seen him since you left. He patrols, works, and then goes home. He hasn't really been around all that much."

I blinked away tears, "I've ruined everything, Leah. I should've just kept everything to myself."

"He's a pussy," She exclaimed, to my surprise. "You didn't do anything wrong, Claire. Just try and forget about him. At least for now. Until he comes to his senses."

"Well, I was at a party a few days ago at a frat house, and I met some Sorority girls and I really hit it off with them. I got a bid today from them. I was thinking about accepting."

"A bid?"

"Yeah, an invitation essentially. To join their sorority." I sighed, still unsure of what to do. "I thought it would be a cool way to meet new people. Get my mind off things… Maybe even meet some frat boy."

The line was silent only for a moment, "I think you should go for it."

"Really?" I thought for sure she was going to tell me I was crazy.

"Yeah! I mean it's totally not my thing, but you're girly like that. You'd like it I bet. And you're right. It's a good way to put yourself out there. Make friends… and maybe a boy or two." I could tell it was hard for her to suggest that. I was Quil's imprint and Quil was her brother after all. Not by blood, but he was a part of her pack. They had a bond that ran deeper than any bloodline. "I don't think you should wait around for Quil, Claire Bear. I just… Claire he's… not in a good head space right now. I would hate for you to miss out on any opportunities because he's got his head in the clouds."

I understood what she was too scared to verbalize. She was telling me that he wasn't coming around anytime soon. Which I should've realized myself. I've been here over a month and I haven't heard from him once. No text, no quick phone call, hell not even an email. "I have to go, Leah," I croaked through my tears.

"Oh, Claire," it sounded like she was crying too.

"I have to go," I sobbed again, hanging up before she could say anything else.

My roommate found me curled up in a ball in bed, crying. "Claire?" I heard her worried voice right after the door clicked shut. "What's wrong?" I couldn't bring myself to talk, but she crawled in bed with me and held me to her chest, much like my mom used to do when I was younger. "Was it that boy?" She whispered. I nodded fiercely. I had told her all about Quil. Minus the transforming into a giant wolf, and the magical imprinting, of course.

The springs in my mattress groaned as she got up. I heard her rummaging around in my closet before something soft landed on my head. I uncovered my head from underneath my thick comforter, and held up the short, silky, black dress she had thrown at me. "Get up and get ready, girl. We're going out. You're getting laid tonight," she smiled devilishly at me.

I got up and began doing my makeup, eager to follow her orders. Anything to take my mind off of Quil.


	5. Christmas Break

**A/N I'm changing the rating on this story. Just a warning, there is adult content discussed.**

"I'm actually not going to come home for Christmas, Aunt Em," I giggled as Will kissed down my neck.

"Claire, why are you laughing about that?" She said exasperatedly through the phone.

"I'm not!" I yelled, pushing my latest fling off me. "I um, want to spend Christmas in the city." I lied. He whimpered, but it wasn't long before he disappeared under the covers, and I felt his fingers at the button of my jeans as he placed kisses on my lower stomach.

"Claire, we miss you! We want you to come home. Why wouldn't you want to come back? Hold on, sweetie," I heard her set the phone down roughly on the table. "No, Quil!" She yelled. My heart began thudding loudly. Quil. "I told you to use this one," she scolded him. She huffed into the receiver, "Sorry, baby." I couldn't believe that she was talking to me on the phone while he was there. She knew that we haven't spoken since that day five months ago. Ya know, the day I proclaimed my love to him.

I lifted my hips up slightly off the bed so that Will could wriggle my tight jeans off me, eager for this distraction. His kisses continued lower and lower and lower until…. I threw my head back in pleasure. "Aunt Em," I squeaked. "I'm gonna have to call you back." I don't recommend letting a guy give you head while you're speaking to your aunt on the phone.

"Good girl, Claire," Will growled without lifting his face up from in-between my legs.

"Claire! Do you have someone there? Is that a boy?!" She exclaimed loudly. "Why aren't you in bed? It's late in New York, Sweetheart."

"I _am_ in bed," I explained trying to sound casual, hoping with everything that Quil was still close enough to hear. Judging by the loud crash, and the sound of a door slamming, I'd say he heard.

"That was very immature, Claire," she tutted at me. She sounded tired. "I'll let you go now. I love you, Sweetheart. Come home soon. We miss you."

"I love you too," I whispered, intentionally skipping over her request for me to come back home. I heard the phone click and I set my cell down on my bedside table. I didn't dwell over it, though if I was being honest with myself, when I went to bed that night, I was disappointed that I hadn't got a call from Quil.

When I woke up the next morning Will was gone. I trudged down to the communal bathrooms with a towel thrown over my shoulder, and my shower caddy in my hand. I loved taking my showers between nine and ten in the morning, because everyone was still in their first class. The bathrooms were almost always empty now, so I didn't feel like I had to be rushed.

I let the hot water rush over my muscles gratefully. I had my last final tonight, and then I was officially finished with my first semester of college. My stomach twisted painfully as I thought of how lonely this Christmas was going to be. Thanksgiving without my family or the pack was hard, but Kelsey brought me to her parents' house, and I ate dinner with them. They were a lovely family. It made it a little bit easier. Just a little. But Kelsey and her family always spent Christmas in Georgia with her grandparents, and although they had invited me to take the two-week long vacation with them, I could never intrude on them like that. So I was to spend Christmas in my dorm by myself.

I heard my shower curtain being wrenched open, and whirled around, "What the hell?" I sputtered. Will closed the curtain behind him, pushing me harshly up against the cold tile.

"Who's Quil?" He spat at me.

"Wh-what?" I whimpered.

He shoved me harder against the wall, "You heard me." He was practically growling now. And _not_ in a fun way. "You kept saying his name in your sleep last night. I want to know who he is."

"He's just a friend from back home," I whispered.

He scoffed and released me, "You're worthless, Claire." He looked my naked body up and down. "Why is that all the pretty ones are the ones that get around?"

"I don't get around!" I yelled, anger building up inside me. I shut the running water off, and wrapped a towel around me following his now soaking form. I grabbed his arm, trying to get him to face me. He whipped around, the palm of his hand connecting with the side of my face. "Ow!" I cried, falling to my knees.

"Stay away from me you slut," He spit, hastily exiting the bathroom.

* * *

"Claire," Leah growled through the phone.

"Please, Leah," I pleaded with her. "Don't tell anyone. _Especially_ Quil."

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself," I attempted sounding confident as I examined my bruised face in my mirror. "I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore."

"I wish you would come home for the holidays," She sighed. "I'm worried about you."

"Leah, I'm fine."

"Oh, really? You just gave me an in-depth story of how the boy you're dating not only followed you to the bathroom, into the shower, and forced you up against the wall, but also _smacked you in the face._ " I didn't say anything, so she continued. "If Quil finds out about this…" She trailed off. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Well he won't. Right, Leah?" I asked, panicking.

"Claire…"

"And we're not dating." I stated firmly.

"Okay… the boy you're _sleeping with_ smacked you in the face."

" _Was_ sleeping with," I corrected.

"Claire, you're on a downward spiral," she said gently. I hung up the phone before she could insult me anymore.


	6. Summer Vacation: Sophomore Year

The rest of my Freshman Year of college passed by in a blur. I did well in all my classes, and even joined the school newspaper, making sure to send clippings of my first published article back home. Between school work, spending time with Kelsey and the rest of my sorority sisters, I didn't have much down time. Aunt Emily and I hadn't spoken on the phone since that day in December, and now it was nearing the end of May and I had a string of frantic emails from her questioning when I would be coming home for summer break. She wanted to plan a "Welcome Home Bonfire." I didn't have the heart to give her my answer.

"I mean, I love it, Kels," I told her excitedly clapping my hands. I looked around the empty apartment. It was small, but that was to be expected for an apartment in the city. There was two small bedrooms, a tiny bathroom, a miniscule kitchen, and a living room just big enough to fit a couch and a TV. The best part was the view. It overlooked the city skyline.

The way our Sorority worked, we didn't get to live in the house with the other girls until we were Juniors. Which meant for the year we had left, we had to figure out another living situation. Neither of us could take a whole extra year in the dorms, and we didn't want to have to go back to our childhood homes.

"Me too," she smiled at me. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Claire… you haven't been back home at all."

I sighed sadly, "I know. And yes, I'm ready. My parents said that they'll help me out however they can. Plus, I just started that waitressing job. I'm ready." My dad was one of the most successful lawyers in Seattle. Though it meant him often being absent during my childhood, he always made time for when I needed him, and my sister and I never wanted for anything. He was more than happy to help me out with my apartment.

"Alright then, let's sign a lease!" she said joining me in clapping my hands.

We were moved in within the week. We said a tearful goodbye to our first dorm, and grabbed the last of our bags before loading them in Kelsey's dad's car, which she had borrowed for the day.

When we made it back to our apartment complex we grabbed the last few boxes and made it up the four flights of stairs. The complex was on the older side, and we didn't have an elevator. Kelsey's parents were in the kitchen when we made it back, scrubbing it down with bleach. It was the last room that needed cleaning before we could begin unpacking our things.

"I'm going to go set my things in my room," I told Kelsey before making my way across the cramped space. When I emerged from my new room, Kelsey was locked in an embrace with her parents. My stomach twisted painfully as I enviously watched the sight before me. Her dad kissed her forehead, and her mom pulled her into one last hug. My eyes stung as the homesick feeling settled into my gut.

"Alright, girls," her mom, Brenda, said. "We're heading out now. If you two need _anything_ we're only a forty-five-minute drive away." They both made their way over to me and gave me hugs.

"Thank you for everything," I told them with a genuine smile. "I appreciate you both so much. You've always been so welcoming towards me."

"You're a part of the family now, Claire," her dad, Rick, told me, affectionately pinching my cheek with a laugh.

I waited until Kelsey had gone to bed that night to make my phone call. I had gotten most of my room unpacked, only leaving my boxes of clothes sitting in the corner underneath my window sill. I was planning on organizing my closet in the morning. "Hello?" I heard my dad's gruff voice answer. I had probably woken him up.

"Daddy," I cried into the receiver.

"Oh, Claire Bear," he sighed. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"I'm just missing home a lot tonight," I told him the partial truth. I continued to stare down at the photo in my hands. One of me and Quil that my aunt had captured. It was soon after my eighteenth birthday; we had been at her house watching the kids for her when we both passed out on the couch together. She snapped a picture of me burrowed into Quil's side, his arm protectively wrapped around me.

"How's the new apartment?" He asked me wearily. I loved talking to my father, because he was the only person that didn't try to convince me to come home. He recognized that I was a nineteen-year-old woman, and that I could make my own decisions. He recognized that I was heartbroken, and didn't ever make me feel like I was letting him down by avoiding my small hometown.

"It's good," I told him. "We're still getting settled in but I think we're going to be happy here."

I could hear the smile in his voice, "I'm so happy for you, Claire. But Sweets… now you know I don't like telling you what to do. Which is why I'm going to strongly _suggest_ you give your Aunt Emily a call. Your mother and I can only dodge her questions for so much longer before we're going to have to tell her the truth. Besides, she misses you. I think it'd be good for her to hear your voice."

There was no point in arguing with him because I knew he was right. It was wrong for me to continually ignore her. "I'll call her in the morning, Dad," I told him honestly.

"That's my girl," he told me genuinely. "Now I know if it's late here, it's DEFINITELY late there. Get some rest, Angel."

"Night, Daddy," I whispered right before the line went dead.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I groaned, feeling around the covers for the contraption without opening my eyes. "Hello?" I croaked when I finally found it.

"Good morning, Claire," my Aunt's voice rang out, surprise clear in her tone. I'm sure she wasn't expecting me to answer.

"Morning, Aunt Em," I mumbled getting out of bed and trudging to the bathroom. I listened to her prattle on about my baby cousins (who I missed entirely too much) while I peed and brushed my teeth. "So, Claire, when is your flight to come back home?"

"Aunt Emily, are you alone? I need to talk to you," I told her seriously.

"He's not here, Claire," she knew me too well sometimes. "What's wrong?"

"Aunt Emily, I don't know how to tell you this but… I'm not coming home. I- I just moved into an apartment in the city with Kelsey. Last night was our first night here and I just…" I trailed off at her silence. "I can't come back, Aunt Emily," I began crying. "It's too painful to sit across the table from him and eat dinner, to drive by his house, to hang out with all his friends, and just pretend that he didn't crush me."

"Claire, he-" she began but I cut her off before she could finish her statement.

"Please don't defend him to me, Aunt Emily. Please," I begged. "I understand that he didn't want me in the same way, that he doesn't love me in the same way, but I am not okay with him pushing me to the side and acting like I'm nothing. Like we don't have sixteen years of history together."

"Oh my sweet girl," she blew out a breath. "I so wish he could see what he's doing to you. How his actions are affecting you."

"Aunt Em, I'm not exactly sure he'd care," I told her truthfully.

"Of course he would, Claire," she said sternly. "Things may have gone awry with you two but he does love you and I think it's important that you don't forget that. I know he misses you. He'd like to hear from you."

"If he misses me so much he can pick up the damn phone and give me a call," I just about growled.

"Claire, I'm not doing this with you."

"I'm not going to sit here and allow you to defend his actions to me," I told her growing angry. "When you see Quil next you tell him to give me a call and I'll tell him _exactly_ how I feel about everything."

"I've barely seen him since you left, Claire," she told me sadly. It sounded like she was now crying too. "He doesn't come around all that often since you pulled that _immature_ little stunt of yours. You knew he was here and you still made it clear that you had that boyfriend of yours in bed with you."

"That _boyfriend_ of mine? He wasn't my _boyfriend_. He was just a boy that I was hooking up with. But none of you must worry your pretty little mind about him because I said Quil's name in my sleep, so the next day he called me a slut and gave me a black eye. So, something tells me I won't be hearing from him anytime soon." I blurted it all out in anger, and I felt white hot regret heat up my cheeks. The line was silent, and I knew I messed up.

"I'm telling your Uncle," she sounded deathly.

"No you're not. I only told you to make my point and I already wish I hadn't. I can handle myself. I have been for the past ten months with no help from any of you," I spat angrily ending the call and slamming down onto my dresser.


	7. Sophomore Year

**A/N I'm trying to title all the chapters so that they will be a time reference, so you can have some idea of what year it is, and how long Claire has been gone from home. Now if I have any readers that came over from Uptown Girl, the rest of this note is for you. I know that in Uptown girl (which is all in Quil's POV) it seems as though Claire has had extremely limited contact with the pack, and in this story, she seemed to talk to them quite a bit. I just wanted to explain that I did this because I think that the boys (and girls) of the pack would have worked hard to keep just how much they actually talked to Claire from Quil. I think they would've found it difficult to just cut off contact with her, being that they all basically had a hand in raising her, but they would've wanted to spare Quil the heartache as well. So, in Quil's mind, they** ** _did_** **have limited contact with her. But that wasn't** _**always**_ **reality.**

I assume that word of my falling out with Aunt Emily got around the pack, because I hadn't heard from anyone in months. Both Embry and Seth used to call occasional to check on me, and Jacob used to steal the phone from Nessie every time we talked. I hadn't heard from any of them for a long time. Other than my parents, Leah and Nessie were the only people that kept in contact with me. Though I had assumed she listened to me when I told her not to tell my Uncle about the incident, because I had yet to have any werewolves break down my door.

"Kelsey, I'm home!" I yelled to her at the entrance of my apartment. I kicked my shoes off and set my school bag down in the middle of the hall. My Sophomore year was going well. I was an English major, with a minor of Creative Writing, and even though my classes were getting tougher, I still thoroughly enjoyed them.

"Claire?" I heard Kelsey's voice float to me. "You have company!"

"Company?" I asked confused.

"Claire!" I heard my cousins voice shriek before she came running around the corner all but tackling me to the ground with a hug.

"Marisa!" I laughed happily. "Jesus, growth spurt much?" I asked her ruffling her hair playfully. She had just turned thirteen.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Claire!" I heard my other cousin say as he rounded the corner. Henry was ten now.

I kissed them both on the top of the head, "I missed you guys too. So, are your parents here as well, or did you both run away?"

"We're here," my aunt said timidly from across the room. "I hope you don't mind us just popping in. The kids wanted to surprise you."

"I don't mind," I said tearfully. It's been over a year since I've been home. Over a year since I've seen them.

Uncle Sam hugged me fiercely. "He's been a bitch to deal with since you left," He whispered in my ear. My heart thudded in my chest.

Emily hugged me next, "I can't wait until he sees Sam's thoughts of you when they're phased together next. You seem to get more beautiful by the day." She gave me a watery smile. "We wanted to take you to lunch if that was alright with you. I don't know what you have planned today but we were thinking maybe you could show a couple of tourists around the city."

"I'd love that," I squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"Sam, why don't you take the kids outside. Claire and I will be right out." He nodded at his wife, and her and I watched them as they left through the door. "Claire, I want to apologize. It's just hard for me to accept that _this_ is your home now."

I sighed sadly, "Aunt Emily, I feel like you're under this false impression that it's easy for me to be away from home. And it's not. At all. Excuse my language but it's really fucking hard actually. But I truly feel it's what's best for me, Aunt Emily. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a grown woman. I'm trying to move on and I'm trying _hard_ because I don't think it's fair of him to expect me to sit around and wait until he decides he's ready. I just wish I had some support from someone, _anyone._ I'd really love it from you."

She touched her hand to my cheek, "You have it, Honey."

I pulled her into a hug, "I'm so happy you came. I've missed you guys so much. I miss everyone. Even Brady and Collin."

She laughed gently, "We've missed you too. _Everyone_ misses you."

"You're not good at being subtle," I laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

We had the best day together. They took me to lunch and then I took them to all the tourist stops we could manage in one day. The kids had never been farther from home than Seattle. I could tell Marisa loved the city as much as I did. She had a sparkle in her eye the entire day. I ended up back home, plopped down on my bed barely able to keep my eyes open. I heard my phone buzz and I groaned as I reached for it. It was an incoming FaceTime from Brady Fuller. I answered it, curious as to what he could want.

He was talking to me before I could even greet him, "So a little birdie told us that you miss us." Collin, Brady, Embry, and Seth were gathered around the phone, all fighting for camera time.

"I do," I sighed sadly. "Do you miss me?" I joked.

"I miss you always bringing cute little high school girls home," Brady said dreamily.

"I miss you always baking for us," Collin said, his mouth watering.

"I miss you cleaning my room for me," Embry said disgruntled.

"I miss you, Claire," Seth told me sweetly. He always was the gentle one.

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Seth. The rest of you can fuck off."

Embry rolled his eyes at me, "We're just kidding, Claire. We all miss you a lot actually." He scratched his head, "Sorry I haven't called in a while. The shop has been really busy lately because the one in Port Angeles closed down. We've had a large influx of customers."

"That's okay, Em," I told him truthfully, "I've been really busy with school, so I feel your pain. But actually-"

"Claire!" I was cut off by the sound of Kelsey storming through the apartment. I turned my head as she slammed my door open. "Claire, I think I'm pregnant," She shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

She shocked me AND the boys into silence. "Well, boys," I turned back to the screen. "I'm gonna say this is my cue to go."

"We love you, Claire," Embry told me genuinely before I hung up the call.

"Kels? What's going on?" I asked her serious.

"My period is late," she whimpered, just about diving into my bed. She shoved a white CVS bag at me, and a peek inside told me she bought a pregnancy test. I got up and listened to the gentle padding of my feet on the tile floor, pouring Kelsey a large glass of water, and bringing it back to her, we sat for about an hour before she felt like she had to pee. She was only a minute before she emerged from our small shared bathroom. "The box says it only takes thirty seconds to get the results," she whispered. We sat on the floor, backs against the frame of my bed, with my arm wrapped around her and her head resting against my shoulder. It was the longest thirty seconds of my life. It seemed like more than hour, but when the time seemed appropriate, she motioned for me to look at the results. "I can't look, Claire. You do it."

I blew out a breath and took another look at the packaging. "Okay, one line is negative, two lines is positive," I reminded her. My heart raced as I grabbed the little white stick. I screamed, jumping up, "One line!" She screamed as well, jumping up and locking her arms around me. "Thank god," I celebrated wrapping her up in my arms. "No babies today."

Before we knew what was happening, we had popped open a bottle of wine to celebrate. Pouring ourselves each glass after glass after glass, we ended up in the living room dancing in our pajamas to the new Justin Bieber album. "Oh my god," I slurred. "I have to call Embry and tell him you're not pregnant!"

"Ohhhhh, good idea!" She whole heartedly agreed.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Embry's familiar number. It rang five times before going to voice mail. I dialed it again. No answer. Once more. No answer. In my drunken state, I dialed their home phone, which I hadn't called in over a year. Somewhere deep inside, my sober-self was telling me not to do it. She was telling me that I _knew_ he and Quil were roommates, and that there was a 50% chance that Quil would answer the phone instead of the werewolf I was trying to reach. But my drunken-self didn't care what my sober-self had to say. Bitch. I should've listned.

It rang only twice before I heard an unfamiliar feminine voice answer, "Hello?"

My heart thudded. "Where's Embry?" I slurred.

"Who?" She asked, confusion in her tone.

"Who is this?" I threw back at her. She couldn't be there with Quil. She just couldn't be.

"Who is this?" She countered, annoyed. My silence must have agitated her, because I heard her yell. "Quil?! There's some girl on the phone."

My stomach twisted painfully. I felt tears prick my eyes as I heard his achingly familiar voice as he spoke to her, "Who is it?" He asked tenderly. Similarly to the way he used to talk to me. "Here just let me talk to her." His voice was growing clearer, as though he were getting closer to the corded phone. I hung up quickly, suddenly much too sober.

"Claire?" I heard Kelsey. "What's wrong?"

"He has a girl there," I sobbed.

"Oh no, Claire," she grabbed me in a hug. In my hysterical state I felt her slip my cell phone out of my hand, and heard her make a brief call from it, but I mostly tuned her out. It wasn't until I felt my aunt's familiar, warm hands on me that I realized she had called her to come comfort me.

"My sweet, Claire," she cooed. She rubbed my back gently. "Just let it out. Cry all you need to, baby."


	8. Sophomore Year Cont

I cracked my eyes open and groaned at the beams of sunlight slipping in through my blinds. Kicking my covers off me, I stood to my feet and stretched. Rubbing my tired eyes, I made my way out to the kitchen, following the smell of muffins baking. "Good morning, Claire," My aunt's much too cheery voice chirped. She handed me an Advil and a glass of water. I didn't thank her, but my pounding head certainly did. I just groaned in response. "I know you have class today, but we'd love to see you once you're finished." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Aunt Em, about last night-"

She cut me off before I could get my statement out, "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." She prodded gently.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I continued. She didn't answer, just cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I'm the only imprint that hasn't managed to make my wolf fall in love with me. I just don't get it." I was angry with Quil. I couldn't deny it. Was I not woman enough for him? Not pretty enough? Not mature enough? Smart enough? I didn't understand and I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be granted an explanation. I was tired of the secrecy. Of the silence. I was tired of him making me resent my home. I was beginning to wonder if we would _ever_ speak again. Why was it that his pack mates showed me more respect than he did?

She looked at me, and I recognized the emotion behind her brown eyes. It was pity. She didn't have an answer for me and I knew it. She was as confused as I was. Maybe even more. "Claire, I think you should talk to _him_ about this. He _loves_ you. If he knew how much you were hurting… he'd never forgive himself for doing this to you."

"That's the thing though, I don't want him to be with me because he feels bad. I don't want him to pity me. I want him to love me. To be _in_ love with me. In the very least, I want him to want to be my _friend_. He doesn't even want that anymore," I was on the verge of tears. "I'm tired of being sad because of him," I sighed. "I thought that getting involved with other guys would help me forget about him, but clearly it hasn't. Aunt Emily… I don't know if I'll ever come back to La Push. Not unless I'm engaged or pregnant." I blew out an exasperated breath.

She grabbed my face in her hands looking deep into my eyes for a moment before scuttling over to the overnight bag she had brought with her last night, "Now, Claire, I told you that I support whatever you do. Both your Uncle and I do. That being said, when Sam found out about your roommate's… dilemma, he urged me to go out and get you these." She threw a box at me, and I caught it. The silver and blue box read ' _Trojan Her Pleasure.' "_ If you're going to explore other _avenues_ at least be safe while doing it." Was my aunt telling me to be sexually promiscuous? No, not quite. She was telling me to find it in myself to officially move on from Quil. And she was telling me to do it however I needed. She was telling me that it probably wasn't happening. Not now at least, and maybe not ever. "You shouldn't sit around and waste your life away waiting on him. You deserve better. You're young. Have fun while you can." She winked at me, turning to the beeping oven and taking the steaming muffins from the tray, she sliced one in half, spread some butter on it, and placed the plate in front of me.

Her honesty was like a breath of fresh air. Granted the air stung my lungs and made me gasp for breath. It hurt, but it was what I needed. I needed someone to validate my feelings. To tell me it wasn't wrong of me to want to date, to want to hookup, to want to explore. It wasn't wrong of me to be angry for the way I've been treated. I wasn't wrong for _just wanting to move on._ I needed some tough love, and who better to get it from than your Aunt?

I eyed the box of condoms for second. I wasn't going to allow Quil to hold me back any longer. I was going to live my life freely. And in that moment, I felt as though a weight lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't going to live for anyone else anymore. I smiled at my Aunt.


	9. Christmas Break: Sophomore Year

I soaked up as much time with my family as I could. They had to leave way too soon, and I said a tearful goodbye to them, with a whispered promise from Marisa that she was going to try and convince them to come spend Christmas in the city.

I fell easily back into my routine. Class, work, party. Class, work, sorority obligation. Class, work, study. My hands and mind were never idle and it helped me majorly in my quest to get over Quil. I still thought about him every day, but as time passed it wasn't so much sad thoughts, more wistful. 'What could have been?' I often found was the question I was asking. In the back of my mind, I had a nagging thought that I would probably never know, and I was beginning to come to terms with that.

West was my newest fling. We'd been seeing each other for about a month and I was having fun, but I knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. I knew it was cruel of me to lead him on when I wasn't interested in making things more serious, but his _company_ helped temporarily fill the void that I felt from loss of contact with my werewolf, and he certainly didn't seem to mind. Not to mention, Kelsey had been gone a lot due to an internship she recently acquired, so it was nice to have another person around so I wasn't constantly alone in the city apartment.

He certainly wasn't hard to look at. He was tall, probably just over six feet, with a lean body. Not muscular like Quil, more of a swimmer's build. He had blonde, shaggy hair, and piercing blue eyes, a smile to die for, and to top it off, he was a complete gentleman. He always insisted on picking up the tab, he opened all doors for me, and he just was just an all-around stand-up guy.

Before I knew it, it was mid-December and I was finished with the semester. I hugged Kelsey fiercely before she loaded up her bag in her Dad's car and they drove off to the airport to catch their flight to Georgia. This Christmas was going to be the loneliest holiday yet. At least last year I had still been living in the dorms, and the few girls that had stayed at University for the holidays had banded together. We had a Christmas eve potluck dinner, a secret Santa, and a slumber party in the Common Room of our dorm. I had been invited by some of the older girls in my sorority to stay with them for the night, but I didn't know if I would be able to. It was going to be a hard time without my family, or my best friend and I was wondering if maybe I was better off being alone for the night.

I found myself spending my first day of my month-long break on the couch with West. I was silent through most of the classic Christmas movie, and I could feel his beautiful stare on me. "Claire?" he asked. I blinked a few times, and realized the credits were now rolling across the screen. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, "I'm alright." I lied.

We were silent for a few minutes. Not the comfortable silence that always fell between Quil and I. It was incredibly awkward. I heard him clear his throat, "There's someone back home, that broke your heart, isn't there?" He asked me, a touch of sadness in his own eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I shot back, skillfully dodging the question.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, "When I was fifteen, this new family moved in next door to me. At first I was upset. I was biased against them because my best friend and I had been next door neighbors for our entire lives. So naturally when he moved across the country, and the new family started moving their stuff in that summer, I immediately had a negative disposition towards them. But then I met Arabella, the daughter of the couple that had moved in. And… I fell in love. It took a while for me to convince her, but at the beginning of our Senior year we started dating. Man," He had the biggest grin on his face, and I couldn't help but smile with him as he thought of her. "It was bliss. She made me so happy, and I did all that I could to make sure she felt the same. Well, one day, she started complaining that she didn't feel well. Headache or something like that. Something minor. She went to the doctor expecting for it be a quick fix. Maybe a prescription or something," The smile slid off his face and I suddenly didn't like where this story was going. "Turns out she had stage four Leukemia. Cancer of the blood. One of the most aggressive forms of cancer. You see, she decided to forgo any kind of treatment. When someone has cancer, it's the chemo that makes them so sick, not the disease itself. She wanted to enjoy whatever time she had left." He blinked away tears. "She didn't even make it long enough to be able to walk in our graduation ceremony." He heaved out a long sigh. "My heart broke the day she passed, and I'm not sure I'll ever actually heal." I grabbed his hand, and I knew we both knew it was a friendly gesture. Not a romantic one. "I haven't been back home since I left for college. I can't bring myself to walk around that town like I'm the same person. I can't bring myself to look her parents in the eye, and pretend I didn't have plans to marry their daughter."

He looked to me, waiting patiently. "Quil. His name is Quil." I knew my voice was shaky, but he didn't seem to mind. He just sat there quietly and listened. Somehow, I think he knew that's what I needed. I didn't need advice or solace. I just wanted someone to listen. "I grew up with him. He was my best friend for as far back as I can remember. I told him _everything_. His best friends became my best friends; my family became his family. He was perfect to me and not because I thought he was flawless, it's that I accepted all his flaws, all his deep, dark secrets, without a second thought, and I still loved him more than anything. When I found out that I was moving across the country to attend NYU, I decided that I had to tell him the truth. I had to tell him before I left, or I may never find it in myself to do it. So, I told him. Two days before I was to leave for college."

West blinked his eyes at me, "Well, what'd he say?"

I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Nothing. He didn't say anything. Just looked at me, like he was disgusted or something." I shivered at the morbid memory. "I haven't spoken to him since that day. I called and texted dozens of times, but he didn't come and see me off to the airport like he had promised. He just… never called. I haven't heard from him at all since I moved. And you know, I always told myself that I would've been okay with him not loving me, with just staying friends. Honestly though, maybe I wouldn't have been. Maybe he's doing me a favor." I cried harder now, and he grabbed me and let me cry on his chest.

I could feel West's chest vibrate with every word he spoke to me, "Claire, you are one of the strongest women I've ever been fortunate enough to meet. And I'm not just saying this because you're crying in my arms and I want to make you feel better. In my heart of hearts, I honestly believe that." He rubbed my back soothingly before continuing, "You're putting yourself first, and that's a brave thing. He's a coward, Claire. Whether he loves you and he's scared of it, or he doesn't and he can't bring himself to tell you… you don't deserve to be left in the dark. You deserve closure, and if you need to stay away from home to put your mental health first, there's nothing wrong with that."

We fell asleep like that, West sprawled out, me wedged in between him and the couch. It wasn't until the filtered sunshine started peaking in that I woke up. Yawning and stretching, I tiptoed to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. The only unhealthy addiction that my college career had brought on. Coffee. I couldn't even hold a proper conversation until I had my morning cup of jo.

The warm aroma of coffee brewing must have roused West, because it was only a moment or two after I poured my own steaming mug, that he came wandering into the kitchen, bleary eyed, and scratching his head. I smiled at him warmly, "Morning. Fancy a cup?" He nodded gratefully at me as I poured his cup of coffee, setting it down on the kitchen table as I scurried to get him cream and sugar. People always eyed me funny when I told them I took my coffee black. "Listen, West," I began nervously, "I just wanted to thank you for last night. It was nice to just… be listened to. Every time I talk about it to people back home, they try and give me advice, or tell me what to do. My family… sometimes they make me feel like I deserted them or something. They make me feel guilty."

He smiled at me, and covered my hand with his. "You actually inspired me, Claire." I cocked my head to the side in confusion, so he continued, "I think I'm going to catch a flight home for the holidays. You're the first person that I've talked to about… everything, since I left. And, I think I'm ready to face home again. My parents would love for me to come spend Christmas with them, and, I've never been to visit Arabella's grave since she… I'd like to bring her some flowers, and then maybe go pay my respects to her parents." I couldn't help but smile at him.

I pulled out my laptop and helped him book a flight back home to Texas. Within an hour he was showered, and with his printed plane ticket in hand, I was ushering him through the door. He only had a few hours to go back to his apartment and get his things packed before he had to rush to the airport. "Claire," his eyes flashed sadly at me, "Will you be okay here, by yourself? I hate for you to have to spend Christmas alone." He was genuinely sad for me. I could see it in his eyes.

Though my heart did ache at the thought of another Christmas alone, I would never tell him that. He was set on visiting home, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to make him second guess his decision. He was too nice of a guy, I knew he would insist on staying in the city with me, or even suggest me tagging along with him. I knew this was something he needed to do though. Not for his family, or his late girlfriend's parents, but for himself. I was beginning my reply when I heard and achingly familiar voice scream my name. Looking over West's shoulder, I saw Leah and Seth making their way down the hallway towards my apartment, with Marisa in tow. "Seth?!" I cried ecstatically. "Leah! Marisa!" I was crying now. Tears of joy, though. Something I wasn't used to these days. Seth all but knocked West down as he grabbed me up in his arms and spun me around. Leah and Marisa were next, grabbing me up in a group hug.

"West," I breathed, looking back towards him. He was smiling at me. "This is my family. Seth. Leah. And my baby cousin Marisa." I went down the line, pointing each one out and they smiled and waved cordially. I ushered my family in the apartment, promising them I'd be right behind them in just one minute.

"You're in good hands, I trust," he chuckled, waving his hand towards the door they had just disappeared through.

I nodded my head eagerly. "I didn't know they were coming," I explained to him. "They like to surprise me. Keep me on my toes, I guess," he laughed with me.

He pulled me in for a hug, and kissed the top of my head, "I feel so much better knowing you won't be alone the whole time. If you ever need anything, you know the number to call." He winked at me, turning away and making his way over to the stair well.

"West!" I called before he could begin his descent. "Keep in touch," I told him, a touch of a smile on my face. We both knew this was the end of our romantic escapade. But hopefully the beginning of a beautiful friendship. He nodded his head at me before he disappeared down the stairs.

 **A/N I kind of actually love this chapter? Let me know what you think xoxo**


	10. Christmas Break: Sophomore Year Cont

"What are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed, completely overjoyed.

I examined both Seth and Leah. It had been about a year and a half since I last saw either of them, whereas I saw Marisa just a few months ago. Of course, due to their continual phasing, they looked virtually the same. Seth's hair was a little shaggier than I remembered, but other than that, he still had the same ruggedly handsome face, and muscular body. It appears Leah was trying her hand at growing her hair out as well. It was just passed her shoulders, and I giggled as I imagined how long her fur probably was when she phased. Though I know the last few times I had spoken to her on the phone, she mentioned she was trying her hand at not phasing every day, and only wolfing around when there was an emergency, or when someone needed a shift covered.

"We didn't want you to be alone for Christmas," Seth shrugged casually, throwing himself back on my living room couch. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Hope we didn't interrupt anything."

I rolled my eyes as I plopped down next to him, "West and I are just friends. Relax." I laughed as he gave me a look that clearly said 'I don't want to know' and handed me a pair of boxers that must've been stuffed in between the couch cushions. "Do you guys have a hotel, or were you planning on staying here?"

Marisa looked at us and laughed, taking off her boots, "Honey, we're home!"

Leah was a little bashful as she glanced at me, "We hope you don't mind. Hotel prices are crazy in the city during the holidays."

I laughed gleefully, "Of course I don't mind!" I clapped my hands together excitedly. "I'm so happy you guys are here. I appreciate you. All of you." I pulled Marisa to me and placed a kiss on her head.

They spent two weeks with me. It was nice, to do all the traditional holiday-esque things with my family. Picking out a Christmas tree, decorating my small apartment, baking cookies, and waking up Christmas morning to exchange gifts. I could tell Marisa loved the thrill of the city. It called to her in the same way it called to me. She would fit in easily here when she was older. I could tell she would enjoy the bustle of New York. Always something going on. Always another site you wanted to see, or another person you wanted to meet.

Seth and I were the last ones awake on their last night in town. I laughed when I heard his stomach grumble, flipping the radio on, and putting a skillet on the stove to get hot. Quickly whipping up some banana pancakes, I set two plates out on the kitchen table and poured each of us a glass of milk. Just as I was about to flip the radio off, Billy Joel's voice floated out of the speakers, "Uptown Girl, she's been living in her uptown world…"

"No!" Seth exclaimed dramatically. Waving his hands in front of him. "Don't shut it off!" I just laughed and turned it up a little. He stood from his spot at the table and came and grabbed my hands twirling me around, before pulling me back into his chest and leading me in a dance. He sang to the music, but not loud enough to distract me from Billy Joel's pleasant voice and the upbeat nature of the song. "I'm in love with an uptown girl… She's been living in her white bread world…"

When the song ended, and we were pink-cheeked and breathless, he looked at me sadly, "Whenever we're phased, and he doesn't want us to know he's thinking about you, he sings that song to himself. I'll never be able to hear that song again without thinking of you, Claire-Bear." And then he sat down and dug into his pancakes, leaving me breathless and dumbfounded in the middle of my kitchen. The only thing running through my head were Billy Joel's famous lyrics, _Just because I'm in love with an Uptown girl…_

I crawled into bed with Marisa that night, but sleep did not take me. I was still awake at six when Marisa's alarm went off, signaling it was time for her to grab a quick shower before they headed off for the airport.

I padded out into the kitchen as quietly as I could. Seth had claimed the couch as his own since they had been staying here, and I didn't want to wake him. But to my surprise, the couch was vacant, and the blankets were folded neatly, and resting on the coffee table.

I was pouring myself and Leah some coffee when the front door burst open, the two of us letting out little shrieks, and identical huffs when we realized it was just Seth. "Where have you been?" Leah asked. "We need to leave any minute now."

He walked passed her and pulled a small envelope out from behind his back. "I wanted to get these pictures printed for Claire before we left."

I chuckled taking the envelope from him. Their whole stay Seth had been toting around an old school disposable camera, snapping pictures constantly. I couldn't even describe the amount of times he said, "Alright, girls, now say cheese." All joking aside, I was happy to have them. I didn't take too many photographs with me when I left home, and it would be nice to hang a few up in my room.

I slowly went through them, smiling at the memories I now had connected to them. I stopped when I found one of Seth and I, it was during one of our many Christmas dance parties in my kitchen. He had just finished spinning me around, and pulled me into his chest. Marisa had snapped the picture as we had both started laughing, my side pressed against him, both of our heads thrown back in joy. I pulled it out of the stack, and, flipping it over, wrote him a note. "Keep this one," I told him as my throat grew tight. He took it gingerly from my hand, and tucked it safely into his luggage. He pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my head, before grabbing the three bags and heading out to the cab. Leah and Marisa both hugged and kissed me goodbye as we all cried together.

I closed the door behind them, as they disappeared down the apartment stairs. Flipping the radio on, in a poor attempt to fill up the now seemingly deafening silence of my apartment, my heart stopped as I heard the song that was playing…

" _Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl,_

 _You know I've seen her in her uptown world,_

 _She's getting tired of her high-class toys,_

 _And all the presents from her uptown boys,_

 _She's got a choice…"_


	11. December in La Push

**A/N This chapter is in Seth's POV. A little different, but I actually really like the way it came out. Let me know what you think**

 **xoxo Kat386**

I wasn't expecting it to be so hard to leave Claire behind. We had had an amazing time. She was an awesome hostess. It was both mine and Leah's first time in the city, and she made our visit one to be remembered.

She truly had grown into a lovely young woman. She'd always been a beautiful girl, but it was clear now that she wasn't a girl any longer. I could see her pain though. She did a good job at hiding it, and if I hadn't known her before, I would think she was just like any other carefree college kid. She was far from carefree though. I could see it in her eyes. The separation from her imprint impacted her heavily. She was a sad girl.

No matter what was said to Quil, he refused to contact her. He was pathetic. A shell of the man he used to be. With Claire gone, he had nothing to live for. He hardly showed up to pack events, and when he did, he was the last to arrive and the first to leave. When we were phased, and he didn't want us to hear his thoughts of Claire, he would have a constant loop of "Uptown Girl" playing in his mind. Sometimes he'd falter though, and we'd see a flash of his thoughts. A cherished memory of her, dancing on the soft sand of First Beach or her grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her. Sometimes, when he really slipped up, we saw the look on her face when she confessed her love to him. Innocent, and scared, but so hopeful. Other times it was just a wistful thought of him wondering how she's doing, what she looks like, if she likes school. He always covered his tracks though, quickly catching himself and going through the song a few times. My heart ached for the two of them.

I continued unpacking my suitcase, and it wasn't long before I heard some of my brothers bumbling in my small apartment. I heard the fridge open and the sound of some tabs being popped open. Free loaders. They were always drinking my beer.

My hands brushed against something cool, and glossy. I smiled as I pulled the picture from my bag. I had forgotten she gave it to me, but I was happy she did. I wanted to hang it on my fridge. Flipping it over, I looked eagerly at the note she had written me. I hadn't gotten the chance to read it yet.

 _"Seth,_

 _Remember me like this. Dancing barefoot in the kitchen, laughing with my family, in my shitty little apartment in The City of Dreams… They say that true friendship is like the stars. You don't always see them, but you know they're always there. Thanks for being my star._

 _Love forever,_

 _Claire-Bear"_

My heart thudded sadly as I made my way out to my kitchen. Quil, Embry, and Jacob were sitting at my table, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive. It was poker night, but I suddenly didn't feel up for games. Embry eyed me suspiciously but I just walked passed them without a word, grabbing a spare magnet and hanging the picture up on my fridge.

Jacob whistled at the picture, and Embry smiled wistfully. I know I'm not the only one that misses her. Quil caught glimpse of the picture, and stood, wordlessly gliding to the fridge. He blinked a few times, before plucking the photo up and holding it in his trembling hands. He studied it. Like, really studied it and I could tell he was taking the sight of her in. His eyes trailed down the photo, starting at her smooth brown hair, her deep green eyes, the gentle curves and slopes of her body, softly covered by an old t-shirt and some pajama pants. To an outsider, she looked happy. But he knew her better than anyone else in the world. He could see the pain in those beautiful eyes.

Carefully hanging the picture back where it was, he left through the front door without so much as a glance back at us. It was only another minute until I felt the pressure in my ears build, signaling the phasing of one of my brothers.


	12. Internship

New Year's Eve passed by rather uneventfully. I spent it with my sorority sisters, for whom I was becoming grateful that I had. There was always some sort of event going on at the house, or that my Big Sisters were planning. We did a lot of volunteer work in the inner-city, everything from tutoring needy kids, to cleaning up local parks. It was good for the soul, and it looked good on a resume. The Sorority had opened a lot of doors for me. I'd met so many powerful people through events that we had hosted. Including a few people high up in some powerful magazines.

Kelsey made her way back the following day, and I couldn't have been any happier. The apartment seemed especially empty since my family left. My heart ached painfully as I thought of how much I missed them. The pictures helped though; I had strung them up over my desk. Plus, Marisa had taken to calling me every night since she left. Sometimes the phone call was brief but I got the feeling she could sense my loneliness. I thought about her phone call to me in the afternoon of the first day of the New Year.

"Risa," I croaked. I may have been a bit hungover.

"Did I wake you?" She laughed.

I glanced at the time, "Yes, but it's one in the afternoon, so that's a good thing." I groaned softly, kicking my comforter off me.

"How are you doing?" She asked me tentatively.

There was something about the way she asked. The tone of her voice. She was hesitant but concerned. I could tell she wasn't just being cordial, she was being sincere. She picked up on something while she was here that led her to the conclusion that I wasn't 100% happy. I cleared my throat, slightly uncomfortable, "I'm alright." I was met with silence. "I mean, it's kind of quiet around here, but my roommate is getting in sometime tonight so… How are things over there going?" I had effectively changed the subject, but she made comments every now and then that let me know even though she was young, she was far from immature when it came to my situation.

The winter months soon melted away, and April brought the sunshine, as well as a new job. Leaving my waitressing job at the diner was a no brainer when I got offered a bartending position at a small bar around the corner from my apartment building. There was more money to be made, and a more mature cliental brought more opportunity. My classes were just about to wrap up. Professors were giving their last lectures, and everywhere on Campus you could see students pouring themselves over textbooks, laptops, and study guides. My twentieth birthday passed by in a blur. A very fun, drunk blur. Kelsey and West threw me a huge party and I jokingly asked how they were going to top this when my 21st birthday came around.

May chugged along slowly and I began to panic, because in order to obtain a degree for my major, I had to put in a certain number of hours working as an unpaid intern for someone in my field. So far, I had yet to secure an internship anywhere, but West's cousin worked at Time Magazine, and he had pulled a few strings for me to get me an interview with the Editor-in-Chief (insert dramatic, girly swoon here.) Working for a magazine as big as Time was a dream of mine, even if it meant only being an intern. I was practically shaking in my boots when I asked the woman at the front desk for Mrs. Rita Orwell. She gave me a kind smile, and ushered to a few seats behind me, explaining that Mrs. Orwell was in the middle of a conference call, but she'd be with me shortly.

"Shortly" turned into an hour, and I had to call my manager at the bar to notify him I'd most likely be late for my shift. He grumbled something along the lines of an "Okay," before hanging up on me rather harshly.

"Mrs. Young?" The pretty receptionist called to me, "Mrs. Orwell is ready for you." I got up and followed immediately. She led me passed a cluster of desks, all evacuated by this time, and through a few doors, until we reach what seemed like the end of the large office space. There was a crisp white desk, in front of double doors, that had a shiny gold plaque on the front.

 ** _Rita Orwell, Editor-in-Chief_**

I gulped audibly, and the receptionist winked at me, before knocking on the door and entering almost immediately, "Claire Young is here for you, Mrs. O."

She jumped up, apologizing immediately and pulling me into an embrace, "Of course! Claire, you must forgive me. I didn't plan on that meeting going _so_ long."

I laughed, her spirit made me feel at ease almost immediately. "No worries. I think you may have gotten me out of my shift for the night, so I actually should be thanking you."

She smiled widely at me, gesturing for me to take a seat across from her in one of the plush seats. I handed her my resume, as well as a few of my writing samples. We spent about an hour together. We took to each other quite quickly. She made me feel like I was talking to an old friend. There was something about her that reminded me of Aunt Emily. She had a sweet disposition, and seemed genuinely kind hearted. Even the lull of her soft, feminine voice made my heart yearn for the Aunt I had grown up with.

"Claire, I do have to warn you, this doesn't begin as a glamorous job. As an intern, you're going to be starting at the _very_ bottom of the food chain. Getting coffee, picking up lunch orders, sorting mail, taking notes in meetings. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepared for months of your services being taken advantage of, late hours, and no pay?"

I was thoughtful for a moment, and she didn't rush my answer. I thought of the plaque on the door. This is where Rita started. As a lowly college intern, and now she's _Editor-in-Chief_ of one of the most famous magazines worldwide. It was going to be a long road. I wasn't naïve when it came to that. Balancing school, an internship, and my job, as well as finding a place for my sorority obligations was going to be no small task. But in my heart of hearts, I knew I was up for it. I would do whatever it took to make it to where I wanted to be in life. I blinked at her a few times, before breaking out in a huge smile, "I'll do whatever it takes."

I had a feeling that was the response she was expecting, because without any further discussion, she smiled, stood, shook my hand and said, "Welcome aboard, Young. You start Monday."


	13. Summer Vacation: Junior Year

**A/N Just wanted to add a quick note in the beginning! First, if y'all ever have any questions please feel free to message me or even review and ask. I always like to clear up any confusion, or answer whatever questions I can. Also, if you leave a question on a review and want me to respond, you must be logged in. I can't message you back if you submit a review as an anonymous user! To clear up a question that I have received, YES! This story is taking place during the eight years of Claire's absence from La Push. When writing my story Uptown Girl (originally named Beauty and the Beast) I had SOOOOOOO many ideas in my mind about things that would have happened to Claire while she was gone. I finally just decided to bite the bullet and make a story about it! Thanks for all the love! Enjoy! Xoxo Kat386**

"Claire!" I heard an all too familiar voice screech.

"Yes?" I sighed, spinning around in my swivel chair to face Christine.

"I thought I asked you to have the copied transcripts on my desk by four?" She sputtered.

Christine was by far the most difficult writer I had to deal with. She abused my services far more than anyone else did, and I don't think I've ever received a thank you. Grabbing the transcripts (which were still warm from the printer) I handed them to her, giving her my best fake smile. "It's only 3:30," I muttered to her back as she stalked off with the paperwork she had needed.

Mrs. O had been right. This internship truly had tested my patience, and worn me thin. I knew it would all be worth it in the end, though. I was making so many connections with people from this industry, and I knew it was important to always keep a good attitude and make sure the word on the street was that I was pleasant to work with, because I didn't want to give myself a bad reputation with anyone from the office. They had the power to ruin me in this business.

I was tired most of the time, and it seemed I never really had a moment to rest. The lease for our apartment was about to expire, so we were in the process of moving all our things into the Sorority house. I knew it was going to be an adjustment, sharing the house with ten other girls, but I had a feeling it was going to cure a little bit of my loneliness.

I had to leave straight from the office to go to my shift at the bar, and I was thoroughly exhausted by the time I finally closed up. Even though the bar was right around the corner from my house, it was still a little unnerving walking back home by myself in the late hours of the night. My bartending getup wasn't exactly flashy, but it certainly wasn't modest either. It usually consisted of either a tight dress, or sometimes a pair of skinny jeans and a low-cut top. My mind flashed to Quil. I imagined him scolding me for strolling the deserted city streets alone in this outfit. I knew if he were here, he'd make it a point to pick me up after every shift. _But he's not here,_ I told myself, _nor will he ever be here._ Shaking my head slightly, I listened to the familiar clacking of my heels slapping against the pavement. Ignoring the few men that I passed on the sidewalk, I finally made it to my apartment building, I entered the passcode into the keypad, and jogged up the few flights of stairs, not stopping until I reached my front door.

I heaved a sigh when I was met with the sight of boxes. There were packing boxes everywhere and our couch was gone (we sold it because we wouldn't have a need for it within the next two years). Making my way around the maze of boxes, I closed my bedroom door behind me and collapsed onto my bed before kicking my shoes off.

Here in New York it was just after 2:00 AM, which meant it was 11:00 PM back in La Push. Figuring I might be able to catch someone still awake, I pulled out my phone and dialed Leah.

"Claire!" Leah chirped, answering only on the second ring.

"Leah, you sound so chipper. What's got you in a such a good mood?" I laughed. "What'd you imprint or something?" It was meant as a joke but there was nothing but silence, and my heart dropped. "Leah? Did you- did you imprint?" My heart was beating wildly.

"Yeah, Claire, I did," I could hear the smile in her voice, and my heart felt overwhelmingly full for my friend.

"Oh my god!" I squealed to her. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me everything!"

"You're happy for me?" She asked, sounding suddenly emotional.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Of COURSE I am," I laughed at her complete absurdity. "More than that. I'm elated! I don't know anyone that deserves it more."

"I was scared to tell you, you know, with everything that's happened with Quil," I could hear it in her voice too. How relieved she was that I wasn't letting my own imprint problems skew my view on imprint relationships in general. I didn't know what to say, so she must've taken my silence as her que to go on. She talked to me about Ray for nearly two hours. What he looked like, what his voice sounded like, his favorite color, what his mom was like, how many kids he wanted. Considering all the information I'd found out about him, I felt like _I_ was the one in a relationship with him. I could hear the genuine happiness laced in every word she spoke. I had NEVER heard Leah like this. So carefree, and just… happy. I felt a stab in my heart as I realized just why I thought she sounded so familiar. She sounded just like I used to when I would talk about Quil. I knew everything about him. He was always at the front of my mind, always. And not because he forced himself there, but because I genuinely loved him so much, that I couldn't get enough of him. I lived for the stolen moments I could get. When I was around him, I felt invincible. I felt like nothing could touch me because I knew HE wouldn't let anything get me down. I was always the kind of girl that knew that relying on a man for happiness was extremely unhealthy, but when I realized I was in love with him, I just couldn't help it.

I blinked away tears as she continued. "…and he just has a few more things to move in here before he's officially here for good."

"Wait… He's moving in? Leah… how long have you guys been together now...?" I couldn't help my curiosity. I hoped she wasn't moving too fast.

"Well it's August now... Let's see… in November it'll make it one year," she answered briskly.

"A year?" My heart was in my throat. Had I really been that wrapped up in my own problems? Was I so absorbed in my own issues that I hadn't sensed this happiness radiating off one of my closest and truest friends? If she imprinted last November, that means she had already met Ray, and imprinted on him before she came to visit me for the holidays, and I hadn't even noticed anything different about her. Not to mention the countless phone calls I'd shared with her in that period of time. "Leah, I- I'm so sorry." I was crying now. I didn't deserve her friendship. "I've been so wrapped up in my own life. I've been selfish. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier."

"Don't apologize, Claire," she told me sincerely. "I was going to tell you when we came for Christmas but I saw you and I just- couldn't. I couldn't expect you to dance and celebrate with me when you were so… sad. As soon as I saw you, I could see it in your eyes. Physically you looked older, but when I looked into your eyes, I don't know how to explain it. You looked like this lonely little girl. It broke my heart. My heart literally still aches to think about you like that. I didn't want to rub my happiness in your face."

"Leah," I scrubbed my tears away with the back of my hand, "I am so truly and genuinely happy for you. Please don't ever feel like that again."

"I know, Claire," she whispered, "I love you."

I smiled, and choked out, "I love you too." We then bid her goodnight, but not until I made her promise that her and Ray would video-chat me whenever they had a spare moment.

I laid in bed, but my eyes would not get heavy. When I couldn't take my thoughts any longer, I got up, and stumbled through my dark room until I reached my desk. Feeling blindly until I felt the cool metal of my laptop, I flipped it open, temporarily blinded by the screen, and the keys lighting up. Carefully making sure I saved the draft of an article I was double checking for Christine, I opened my email. I rarely checked it, so I scrolled through, getting a small smile when I found the one Aunt Emily had sent me with photos of my cousins. There was one from my sister who was about to begin her Senior Year at a university in Florida (yes, my Mom was distraught when she learned that the East-Coast was stealing away both of her daughters).

I started a new draft:

 _Dear Quil,_

 _Why? That's all I want to know. I don't care about why you don't love me back. I don't care about why we're the only pair of imprints in tribal history that didn't work out. I want to know why you didn't care enough to at least say goodbye. To give me some sort of closure. Why weren't you man enough to TELL me that you don't love me?_

 _I've gone from guy to guy here in the city, but no one's touch can light me on fire the way yours does. No one's smile lights up a room like yours does. No one's jokes make me laugh as hard and no one can seem to piss me off as much as you, either._

 _The worst part about this whole situation? I want to scream at you, and hit you. I want to push you off the tallest cliff on the rez. I want to hate you so bad. But I can't, because I love you too much._

 _Two years that I've been gone without a word from you. Before I left, we had never even gone two days without talking. But in the blink of an eye, two years have rushed by us. Two years of loneliness. Two years of heart break. Two years of sleeping around. In some sorry attempt to feel_ _ **something.**_ _Will I ever feel anything again? I am in a constant state of being numb._

 _Honestly, I'm scared. I'm scared that I will go through life and never be able to feel truly happy again. Do you feel happy without me? Do you even notice my absence? Is there a Claire sized hole in your life? Because there is a gaping Quil sized hole in mine. What do I have to do to get your attention? To make you miss me as much as I miss you._

 _In school, I have learned a lot. One of those being that you should always end your article with a bang. So fuck you, Quil. Fuck you._

 _Claire_

I stared at the pathetic email for a long time. I read it over and over. I proofread it, and proofread it again.

I glanced at the blinking 'Send' blaring in my face, before dragging my mouse over to the 'Delete Draft' button and aggressively clicking it. Closing my laptop, I stumbled back to bed, and went back to staring up at the ceiling.


	14. Junior Year

Summer wrapped up a little too quickly for my liking, and Junior year chugged along. Kelsey and I made ourselves right at home with our sorority sisters, and it didn't take very long for us to get used to the chaos of the house.

Kels and I had concluded that I should take a break from dating. Since I had arrived here in the city over two years ago now, I had always been in some sort of relationship. I thought maybe I needed a 'boy detox.' It was going well so far. I was enjoying just focusing on myself, my studies, and growing closer to my sisters.

There were six bedrooms in the house. There were two girls to a room and each room had a connecting bathroom. Naturally Kelsey and I stuck together. Though there _was_ an adjustment period we had to go through to get used to sharing a room again, it wasn't long until we fell into a comfortable routine.

Work was becoming more tedious, considering it was a much longer walk now that I had moved. But now I had no rent, and I had sold my car before I left La Push, so I had no car payment either. I had little to no bills, so the money I made I was putting straight into my savings, so I could have a nice little chunk of change for when I graduated.

Walking to my shift, I tried to stay positive. It was a Friday night, so I knew we'd be busy, which meant I'd be making good money. Taking my coat off when I arrived, and giving my manager a casual greeting, I took my position behind the bar without much fuss. "Hey, baby, can I get a Budweiser over here?" I heard a strong Brooklyn accent shout my way.

Grabbing the Bud from the beer cooler, and popping the top of for the gentlemen I set it down in front of him, "I'm not your girlfriend, so don't call me baby. That'll be six dollars."

He handed me a ten and told me to keep the change. I smiled at him in gratitude. "Can I get an old-fashioned?" I heard a smooth voice from my right. Glancing up, my eyes were met with a handsome man. He was probably six foot, black hair that was cropped short, blue eyes, smooth olive skin, and a smile to die for. He looked Italian, maybe even middle-eastern. I smiled at him and gave him a nod to acknowledge his request.

Handing him the mixed drink with a smile, I said, "That'll be twelve dollars, sir."

He handed me a crisp, new, twenty, "It's yours." He winked at me. And I gave him a small smile in return. Glancing around the bar, I vaguely wondered if there was some sort of event going on downtown. We were dead. Especially for a Friday. "I like the way you handled yourself over there," I heard the man say politely to me.

Looking up at him again, I saw him gesturing towards the man from Brooklyn, "You just have to know how to deal with people." I shrugged.

"Well, if I can't call you baby, what can I call you?" He questioned further.

I looked up at him through my lashes. He was older than me, probably in his late twenties, maybe even early thirties. I glanced at his left hand. No wedding band. "Claire," I told him quietly before moving on to help another customer.

"Claire," he said, "Well, Claire, I'm Brendan. It has been a pleasure meeting you," he held out his hand, and I took it in my own, giving him a firm hand-shake, like I had been taught in one of my business classes.

He hung out there most of the night. Asking me random questions here and there. He was never pushy though, like most of the guys that hit on me while I was working. When I was with another customer, he left me to it, allowing me to focus on work without his distractions, but he always drifted back when I was through. And towards the end of the night, I found myself gravitating towards him as well.

"I'm studying journalism," I told him. "I started interning at Time a few months ago. It's been hard work, but I know it'll be worth it in the end." He smiled at me, and began to say something when my manager gave me the cue to make the last call. Brendan was the only customer left at the bar. "Last call. Can I get you anything else tonight?"

"I think I'm all set here but… would it be absurd of me to ask for your number before I go?"

I glanced at him nervously. "Listen, you seem like a really great guy. I truly mean that too, I'm not just giving you the typical speech. It's just, since I moved out here, I've had really bad luck with men, and I've kind of sworn them off for the time being."

He sighed, and looked at me thoughtfully, "I'm not one to try and sway a woman's decision. I can accept your rejection, and on behalf of the male population I'd like to apologize. We can be asshole's sometimes, I know." He stood, and put his coat on, as the other bartender came behind him and started stacking the chairs. "But if you decide anything changes, I'd love to take you out and change your mind about the men of the city. Can't have a few bad eggs giving us a bad reputation, right?" He earned a laugh from me, and seemingly satisfied with that, he handed me his business card, and a folded-up bill. "You have a wonderful night, Mrs. Young."

I glanced in my hand. He had given me a one-hundred-dollar-bill.

That night when I got home, Kelsey and I immediately put on some face-masks, and got to work Facebook stalking him. Brendan Thompson. 31 years old. An _extremely_ successful attorney. He graduated from Harvard, and moved back to New York to take over his Dad's firm when his father fell ill. Kelsey sighed, "I think he's dreamy."

The next day when I arrived at work, my manager called me back to his office. "Someone sent these for you," he grumbled, shoving a bouquet of roses at me, and pricking me with a thorn.

* * *

 _Claire,_

 _Just wanted to thank you for your great service last night. I sincerely hope that's not the last we see of each other._

 _Thanks,_

 _Brendan Thompson_

* * *

And I received similar every day for the following month:

* * *

 _Claire,_

 _I'm convinced you make the best old fashioned in town._

 _Brendan_

* * *

 _Claire,_

 _Hope your day was well._

 _Brendan_

* * *

 _Claire,_

 _"He who wants a rose must respect the thorn."_

* * *

 _Claire,_

 _"Where flowers bloom, so does hope."_

* * *

I was surprised to feel a slight twinge of disappointment when, on the day that would've made a month straight, I was not met with flowers or a note. Slightly disgruntled, I went about preparing for my shift. I was polishing glasses when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "I'll take an old-fashioned, please." I twirled around to see Brendan with a bouquet of roses in hand, and his smile lighting up the room. I couldn't help the grin that broke out across my face. "You didn't think I had forgotten about you, did you?"

I smirked, "Well, I was a little worried. I mean, you haven't given me _any_ indication that I made an impression on you."

I served him his drink, and he took a sip. "Best old-fashioned in town," he winked at me. "What do you say, Claire? Can I take you to dinner?"

I was thoughtful for a moment. "I think I can manage that," I giggled, writing my number down on a napkin for him.


	15. Christmas Break: Junior Year

Butterflies were flapping wildly in my stomach. "Relax, Claire," Brendan soothed. "They're going to love you, I promise."

I groaned, "You can't blame me for being nervous. It's intimidating! Not to mention, I'm intruding on your Christmas dinner."

He shrugged me off, "You're not intruding. My mother insisted on you coming when I told her you weren't going home to see family. She's been dying to meet you," He eyed me carefully. Whenever the subject of my family came up, or why I don't ever visit home, I skillfully dodged his questions, scared to let on too much. But he was beginning to catch on, and I could tell.

"Does she know about… our age difference?" I brought up tenderly. There WAS eleven years between us, a fact that I had managed to keep out of conversation when talking to my friends and family back home.

He cleared his throat, "She knows you're younger but she doesn't know-"

"-how young," I groaned, finishing his thought for him.

He put a warm hand on my knee, "It'll be fine, Claire." He assured me, and there was something about the way he said it, I believed him. Giving what I hoped was a warm smile, I turned back to face the front of his BMW and continued to sit with my thoughts.

It was a half hour drive to Brendan's childhood home. When we finally pulled in the long, gravel driveway, I was more than a little shocked. I had known he came from money, his huge loft in the heart of the city was more than enough to prove that. I was not expecting this though. He parked his car in front of the giant house. It looked like it was straight from The Princess Diaries. It was four stories of grand gray stone, with a giant fountain gently bubbling in front. A man dressed in all black, greeted me, rushing over to open my door for me, and holding out his hand as I not so gracefully stumbled out of the car.

Brendan met me on my side of the car, and grabbed my hand, and began to lead me up the stone steps, that led to the front door. I heard the engine of his car zoom off, and I realized suddenly that that man was valet. My heart was thudding in my chest when a gray-haired woman met us at the door. Her skin was wrinkly, and soft, and her hair was pulled back away from her face. She had the same pretty blue eyes as Brendan. She was smiling warmly at me, and immediately pulled me into a hug. "Claire! Oh, it's so lovely to finally meet you!" She glanced behind me at Brendan, but didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around me shoulder and ushered me into the beautiful foyer.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Thompson," I smiled at her nervously.

"Oh dear, call me Greta, I insist."

The night went by quite smoothly. Though Brendan's father wasn't as easy to get along with as his mother was, Greta made up for his coldness tenfold.

"How old are you exactly?" Mr. Thompson grunted at me at one point through the night.

I could feel my blush as I answered him, "I'm twenty."

He raised his eyebrows at me, and then glanced back to Brendan rather rudely. I tried to excuse his behavior, telling myself that he was a very sick man, but I still found it rather hard to like him. He made comments here and there during the night, that made me uncomfortable, but I tried my best to ignore them, and Greta always had something warm to say after his harsh words.

When we finished Christmas dinner, we retired to one of their sitting rooms, and I noticed a large Christmas tree, underneath were dozens of gifts. I vaguely wondered who they could be for, knowing that Brendan was an only child. I brushed it off though, trying not to overthink it.

"Okay, kids," Greta stood, "It's time for some gifts." She scurried over to the tree and grabbed a few, handing Brendan one, and then turning to me, and giving me the other.

"Oh, Greta, I can't accept this. Really, I-"

"Don't be silly, Claire. I wanted to make you feel like a part of the family," she nodded her head, telling me silently to open it.

I carefully tore the wrapping paper off, and opened the lid to a small blue box, with swirly writing on the front that read 'Tiffanys.' Nestled inside was a pair of gorgeous diamond earrings. I gasped when I saw it, sure that I was imagining things. I stood and hugged her thanking them both profusely.

A maid then came in, with mugs of hot chocolate for everyone, and we settled into the couches and continued chatting. "You know, Claire, it's Thompson tradition to share a dance with your sweetheart on Christmas evening," he told me smiling.

His father piped in for the first time in a long time, clearing his throat, "That is true, you know."

Greta clapped her hands and went to turn on a retro looking radio that was sitting on top of the fireplace. Mr. Thompson took her hand and began to lead her in a slow dance, to some song I had never heard. "My father is obsessed with Billy Joel," Brendan whispered to me as he stared fondly at his parents. "Care for a dance?" He asked me.

"I'd love that," I told him as he stood and took my hand. He led me to the opposite side of the room, just as the song was coming to an end.

"Alrighty folks, thanks for tuning into Billy Joel radio. We're going to play a classic here on Christmas evening to wrap up a beautiful night here in the city of dreams… Merry Christmas everyone," the announcers deep voice explained before he faded out and the next song began.

"Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world…" My heart dropped as Brendan pulled me into a fast dance.


	16. Spring: Junior Year

**A/N Sort of hate this chapter. It's mostly a filler.**

I heard a screech from across the office space, and I instinctually clasped my hands over my ears. Twisting around in my chair, I saw an angry blonde storming across the hall, cheeks blazing, eyes on fire. "I quit!" Christine screeched.

No one was sure what to do, instead we all just stared at each other. I knew we were all asking ourselves the same thing. "Did that really just happen?" I asked aloud. There was a chorus of chuckles throughout the office.

Mrs. O was walking with purpose, and my heart sputtered when I realized she was making her way towards me. "Young," her voice rang out. "I _never_ do this, but I need an article for our March issue. I must send the final version to the printers by tomorrow for it to make it to stands in time. Tell me you have something I can use."

"Wha-?" Was my extremely intelligent response.

"I pulled Christine's article, hence the melt down, and I've seen your work, I know you have talent."

"Well," I was at a loss for words. "YES! Yes, of course I have something you can use. I have TONS of somethings you can use." I couldn't help the smile on my face. I had a binder full of things that I had written, and I shoved it at her. "Take whatever you want."

She pulled out a chair next to my desk and began reading. She sat there for an hour, reading through so much of my stuff. "Domestic Violence: My Experience, Raising Awareness and How to Protect Yourself," she read aloud, glancing up at me.

My heart dropped. Of course, that was the one she chose. After my incident with Will, I became obsessed with researching stats on domestic violence. I even got my Sorority involved in hosting a Women's Self Defense Class once a month. Open to the public and free of charge. And we then implemented new volunteer work. We began helping at a local Battered Women's Shelter. It was then that I had the idea for my school newspaper. I interviewed both the woman in charge of the shelter, and a highly skilled Martial Artist. In the article, I talk about my experience with Will, how it made me feel, and then I go into talking about signs of abusive behavior. The article gives tips on how to leave an abusive relationship, how to tell if your loved one is in an abusive relationship, and then goes on to explain a few basic self-defense moves.

It was meant to be published in my school newspaper, but I panicked and had the article pulled last minute. Though Will, wasn't named in the article, it still scared me slightly, that he could pick up an issue of the latest Time Magazine and see a story that was inspired by him.

She cleared her throat, "Obviously it's really personal, so if you don't want me to use it I absolutely won't…"

I shook my head, "No, no that's okay. You can use it. I think- I think I may help a lot of women."

She smiled gently at me, "I think so too."

* * *

"Ohhhhh ladiesssssss!" I shouted in the foyer of the house. "Look what I have!"

I heard squeals before I even saw them. "They're here?" Courtney shouted, taking a copy of the magazine and flipping until she saw my article.

 ** _Domestic Violence: My Experience, Raising Awareness, and How to Protect Yourself_**

 ** _Written by Claire Young_**

"It went to stands yesterday… I can't believe I'm now a published writer," I sighed dreamily.

"And in TIME Magazine no less," I heard Kelsey to my right. I turned to her and gave her a smile, and she kissed me on the cheek. "This deserves to be celebrated! There's no class tomorrow, I say we go out and get drinks." There were a few nods of approval before everyone scurried off to their bedrooms to start getting ready. "Are you going to mail your parents a copy?"

"Umm… well I don't know," I hesitated.

"Claire," she scolded. "You should. They'd love to see-"

The sound of my phone ringing cut her off before she could finish her sentence. When I finally dug it out of my bag, my heart sunk to my feet. "It's Quil's landline…" I trailed off.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Answer it, or I will," she threatened.

Taking one last gulp, I answered. "Hello?" I just about whispered.

"Hey," Embry's familiar voice responded.

"Oh, hey, Em," I said, looking pointedly at Kels. She gave me a look before walking away. "How's it going?" I tried to keep the severe disappointment out of my voice.

"I bought your copy of TIME this morning," he said gruffly. "Is it true?"

"Yeah, it's true," I told him.

There was a moment of silence between us. "Are you okay?" He was shaking. I could hear it in his voice.

"I'm fine," I breathed. "Embry, it was a long time ago. Over two years now. I haven't seen him since that day. I'm doing good over here. Really good."

He cleared his throat, "Congratulations by the way. I am _so_ proud of you, Claire-Bear."

"Thanks," I told him sincerely. I may have been thousands of miles away, but I knew Embry very well. I could tell there was something else that he wanted to say, but he was hesitating. "What is it, Embry?"

He remained silent for another minute, before he gathered his thoughts. "He's proud of you too, Claire. Honest to god. He would kill me for telling you, but you deserve to know. We ALL knew your dream of being published, him better than anyone." I was dumbfounded. I truly didn't know what to say. "I really wish you'd come home this summer. Even if just for a week. I think it'd be good for both of you to-"

I cut him off before he could even finish his thought, "Well, I can't. I have my internship here, and I'm working too. Plus, my boyfriend is here and-"

"Boyfriend?" he choked. "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Almost seven months," I told him harshly. "What's it matter?"

"I didn't realize you were interested in dating, that's all," he countered, sounding upset.

My tone melted, "Right. Sorry…" An awkward silence fell between the both of us. "Just know, that I'm doing well. As well as I could be considering… I'm- I'm happy right now." I stumbled over my words and he didn't say anything. "Embry, I have a life here. I can't just decide to up and leave. I'm working my ass off to make things happen for myself... I'm not getting any help from anyone, Em. I'm doing all this by myself. I'm going to school, working full-time, and going to my internship four days a week."

He sighed, "I know, Claire-Bear. I know. You're not a kid anymore."

"Some friends are taking me out tonight. I have to get going so I'll be ready in time," I told him.

"Be safe, Claire," he whispered before I heard the line go dead.


	17. Summer Vacation: Senior Year

Before I knew it, my 21st birthday came and went, and my Junior year was officially over. Some of the girls went back to their hometowns for the summer, and the Seniors had now graduated so there was now only four of us currently living there. The quiet was nice at first, but it wasn't long before I missed the bustle of a full house.

Brendan and I were still going strong, and he even blindly accepted my lame excuse about why I didn't want to go visit home for the summer. I knew he was secretly gunning to meet my family, and was probably wondering why I wasn't all that eager to introduce them.

I still hadn't told them about our age difference, and although I knew they would've accepted Quil with open arms, something told me it would be a little different when there was no magical bond binding us together. Brendan wasn't some mythical creature, that vowed to protect me at all costs. He was just an older man (now 32) that I met and happened to be attracted to.

It also hadn't gone unnoticed that although Brendan was openly telling me he loved me, I had yet to say it back to him. It felt wrong, saying that to another man, when deep down, I knew it wasn't true. Not in the way that Brendan felt it, at least. But Brendan was patient with me, and didn't rush me into saying it back. He didn't pressure me, or make me feel guilty. I could tell he didn't say it just because he wanted to hear it back. He genuinely just wanted to tell me. It was so pure and innocent. It made my heart hurt.

Kelsey was one of the girls that had decided to pack her things up and go home for the summer, so I had taken to staying at Brendan's place a few nights a week. It felt lonely in our room without her. It was eerie almost.

Brendan had to stay out late for some business meeting, so I sat at his kitchen table by myself, reading a book, and sipping on a cup of hot chocolate, the city skyline beginning to turn orange with the setting sun. My phone rang, and I grabbed it, answering without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I asked lazily.

"Hi, baby," my Aunt's sweet voice drifted through.

"Aunt Emily!" I cried. It had been a few weeks since we talked. I was always so busy, that it seemed like I didn't have any down time anymore. "It's so nice to hear your voice," I told her truthfully. "How're things over there?"

"Oh, they've been alright. There's been an influx in vampire activity so the boys have all been working double time. They're so exhausted," she sighed.

"An influx? Do they know why?" I was immediately worried about the pack. Maybe one wolf came to mind in particular.

"At first they thought they were just curious and have been coming to take a look around, until they realized that they killed a vampire that was a part of their coven. Oh, he's been so worried about you, Claire…" My heart thudded. I knew who she was talking about. I didn't need any explanation. "Sam wants to send someone out to stay with you for a few weeks. It seems like they're targeting imprints…"

"Oh, I don't know Aunt Emily. I mean, I'm really busy here. Plus, I'd have to talk to Brendan… What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Oh… are you living with him now?" She asked. _Shit,_ I thought to myself. I hadn't told her yet, nor was I planning on telling her for a while.

"Not… exactly," I hesitated. "I've been staying with him a few days a week since Kels is gone… I'm just saying, we'd stay here if one of the guys came up. They couldn't live in the house with me and the girls," I giggled at the thought of one of those giant Quileute men, tan and muscular, sleeping in Kelsey's pink polka dot covered twin bed.

"Oh please think about it, Claire," She begged me now. _It would be rather nice to have a visit from a family member,_ I thought to myself. "It would put my mind at ease. Just until the boys get everything cleared up here."

I sighed, "Just let me talk to Brendan about everything. It's his place, I need to be considerate." She thanked me profusely, and I promised to call her the follow evening and give her the details of my conversation with Brendan.

The following morning, after Brendan had pulled himself from me, and we were both laying on his silk sheets, chests heaving, and sweat glistening, I decided to ask. Rolling over so that my bare breasts were pressed up against his side, I kissed his temple. "So I sort of need to talk to you about something," I told him.

He pulled me close, "What's wrong, lovely?"

"Well," I started, "I know this is a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you'd mind if one of my cousins stayed here for a week or two? Seth, he umm… him and his girlfriend just broke up and he was looking to get out of town for a little while." I bold-faced lied to him, immediately feeling guilty. But really, what was I supposed to say? _Oh, well actually Seth is a werewolf, and he's coming to protect me because I may or may not have a vampire after me. Another funny story, my soulmate is a werewolf, and he's the reason I refuse to go back to my hometown. I know that was a real turn on, finding out your long-term girlfriend actually already knows who her soulmate is and it's not you, so are you ready for round two of sex yet?_

He smiled lazily at me, "Of course he can, Claire."

I wasn't shocked that he said yes immediately. He was a good guy, and he treated me right, he'd never tell me my family couldn't come for a visit. "You don't want some time to think about it?"

"If he's important to you, then he's important to me, Claire," he told me sincerely. He kissed my head. "Your family is my family, right? My door is always open for anyone that wants to come for a visit. No need to pay a ridiculous amount of money for a hotel."

"You're too good to me," I sighed sadly, knowing fully well that it was the truth.

He shook his head vigorously, "I treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Like a Queen."

So, it was only two days later that I found myself borrowing Brendan's BMW to go pick Seth up at the airport. His big smile illuminated the gate, and I ran into his open arms, and he laughed, spinning me around, "Hey, kid! I've missed you!"

"Oh, I've missed you too," I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. We collected his bag, and I led him out to the valet booth. Giving the boy my valet ticket, and slipping him a tip as well, he ran to get the car. I saw Seth eye me curiously, probably wondering about the valet. I saw the white BMW being pulled up, and the boy opened the door for me, as I handed him another five.

"Wow," Seth breathed. "This is a nice car. When'd you get this?"

I coughed uncomfortably, "It's my boyfriend's, actually. I don't have much of a need for a car being that I live on campus again, and work isn't that far of a walk. Anywhere else I need to go I just take a taxi."

"Hard to imagine any college kid driving this thing around," he chuckled to himself.

"Actually," I cleared my throat, "Brendan is a few years older than me."

We made small talk the rest of the drive (which should've been a short drive, but due to New York traffic took nearly an hour) and when we made it to Brendan's giant sky-scraper of a building, I could feel Seth's eyes on me again. I handed the keys to Geoff, the valet at Brendan's building, and Seth followed me in as the doorman opened the door for us. Renee, the woman that worked the reception area greeted me, and introduced herself to Seth. When we got on the elevator, I hit the "17" button, and it illuminated immediately.

I led Seth to the end of the hallway, to the door marked "Penthouse." Unlocking the door, he followed me inside. His eyes swept over the large apartment. The kitchen was beautiful: all stainless-steel appliances, marble counters, and stunning glass cabinets. The living room was large, with sleek furniture, and the patio doors were left open to let the nice summer breeze in. I took Seth to one of the guest rooms and watched as he ogled. Admittedly, it was very big. It was even bigger than the room that I shared with Kelsey back at the sorority house. I showed him his private bathroom and patio, and where the spare blankets, pillows, and towels were kept. I then pointed to our room, "Our room is through those double doors. Don't ever hesitate to come grab us if you ever need anything, but really, Seth, make yourself at home. The kitchen is fully stocked, and the maid comes through three times a week to deep clean. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays usually around eleven. She does the laundry too, so whatever you need done just make sure you put it in the hamper in your room."

"Jesus, Claire," he breathed at me. "How old did you say Brendan is?"

"He's 32," I hesitated. "I was thinking of making pork chops for dinner. How's that sound? I know it's your favorite," I quickly changed the subject.

"You cook dinner for him? Man, he's really got you domesticated," he scoffed.

"Seth," I whined. "He's a really good guy. _Please,_ give him a chance before you judge him."

His eyes softened, "Okay, fine. But what exactly does he do?"

"He's an attorney. He took over his dad's firm when he got cancer."

Seth vacated to his room to unpack, and get showered up. We didn't know how long he would be here, so he was making himself comfortable. After a few hours, he joined me in the kitchen, where I was beginning to prepare dinner. "Thanks, Claire," he told me sincerely. He continued at my raised eyebrows, "For being such a good hostess. They are my favorite." He motioned to the now breaded pork chops that I was about to lower into the hot oven.

"Beer?" I asked him, scurrying over to the fridge. "We have Guinness, Budweiser, and Heineken."

"Bud is fine," he told me. I grabbed it and popped the lid off for him. "Thanks, bartender."

"That's actually how we met, you know," I told Seth. We fell into a comfortable conversation. I was telling him things about Brendan, school, and my internship, and he was filling me in on things that had been happening back home. It didn't slip my notice that he was telling me about everyone in the pack except for Quil, and I couldn't help as my mind wandered to him. I wondered how he was doing, how work was, if he had a girlfriend. Things that I was too scared to ask.

Just as I was setting dinner out, and Seth was helping set the table, I heard the lock turn to the front door. Brendan entered and his face broke into a huge smile when he saw the both of us. "Oh, Claire, I was going to take you two out to dinner so you guys didn't have to fuss," he told me, greeting me with a kiss on the head. He turned to Seth, "You must be the famous Seth! It's so nice to finally meet some of Claire's family," he chuckled.

Seth stuck out his hand, but Brendan pulled him in for a 'bro-hug' type thing. Seth was a hugger, so I knew that immediately caught his attention. "Thanks for letting me crash here, Brendan," Seth told him with a genuine smile. "And it's great to meet you too."

"Of course!" He scoffed light-heartedly, "My door is always open to any of Claire's family."

"Dinner's ready if you boys are hungry," I interrupted them.

I was worried for a moment that dinner was going to be awkward, but Seth and Brendan got along quite well. I found myself falling silent most of the meal, so that I could allow them to become better acquainted.

"Yeah, I'm a free-lance architect," Seth was telling Brendan as I began clearing the table. "I work when a project interests me, but I am very selective with what I choose to take on. My job is my passion, and I don't ever want to make it feel like a chore. Plus, the cost of living on the rez isn't very steep," he laughed. "So I usually work on one project a month, and that's enough to keep me going."

"I took over my dad's firm when we found out he was sick. It hasn't been easy, but I do love my job," Brendan explained in return. "You outdid yourself, as usual, Claire."

"Yeah, Claire-Bear, it was great," Seth said, pushing his chair back.

"Maybe we can take a walk and go get ice cream," I told them as I was washing dishes.

Brendan cleared his throat, "I'm actually going to have to excuse myself. I have to go back to the office; I just didn't want to miss dinner." He kissed me quickly and bid Seth goodbye before rushing out the door.

Seth turned to me, "Shall we?" He asked, offering me his arm. We walked down the block to a local creamery. We ordered and Seth insisted on paying.

"So… he's good to you?" He broke our comfortable silence.

I nodded my head, "Better than I deserve, to be honest with you."


	18. Summer in La Push

Seth's POV

I was at Claire's for just under a month before my brothers deemed it safe for me to leave. After a week and a half of no vampire activity on the rez, we decided that the rest of the coven must've been wiped out by my brothers. There was next to no threat that Claire would truly be endangered. Though when Sam caught wind of Quil's worried thoughts about Claire, Sam then began to worry, and soon the whole pack mind was on her. So, I told Emily to talk to her about me coming to stay with her for a few weeks until things back home blew over. It eased everyone's minds, including mine.

When it was time for me to leave, she cried the entire drive to the airport, and the whole walk to security, which is as far as she could go. I pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, Claire-Bear," I whispered in her ear. Brendan had ventured off, trying to subtly give us some space. "You're going to be alright, Claire."

She pulled away from me and scrubbed at her eyes. "Sorry," she sniffed. "It's just been really nice having some family around for the past month." She gave me a watery smile and patted my cheek affectionately "Like the good old days."

We both laughed. "I'm only one call away," I joked, ruffling her hair. I pulled her into one more hug as Brendan rejoined us. I shook his hand. "Thank you guys for everything. I had a blast staying with you two."

Brendan gave me a big smile, "My door is always open for you, Seth," he told me. And I could tell he was being genuine. As hard as I tried not to, I had actually really grown to like the man. _Bastard,_ I thought to myself. But he was good to Claire, and whenever I caught him looking at her, it was only ever with love and devotion. Though he wasn't Quil, I knew in the back of my mind that I was leaving her with a man that would do everything he could to take care of her. I felt guilty for thinking maybe she was better off with Brendan. I would never doubt Quil's love for her, but at least Brendan wasn't afraid to show his. I pushed those thoughts away, silently scolding myself. There would never be anyone better for Claire than Quil, and vice versa.

My flight home was terrible. There was a screaming baby behind me, and an old man snoring next to me. We touched down in Seattle, and I don't think I've ever been happier to see my sister's face in that airport. It seemed like the drive home went on forever. I had Leah in my ear asking me question after question about Claire and her boyfriend, and I couldn't stop the itch that I had to phase. This was the longest amount of time I'd gone without phasing in years, and my skin was crawling with anticipation. I couldn't wait to get back home.

Leah dropped me off at the house (I had recently moved in with Quil and Embry) and I thanked her before hastily making my way inside to drop my suitcase off. Immediately heading for the woods, I quickly stripped my clothes off before exploding out of my skin.

 _"Well look what the cat dragged in,"_ Jake thought. I could feel Embry, Quil, and Sam's presence as well. " _It's good to have you back, Clearwater."_

 _"It's good to be back,"_ I thought back.

 _"Uptown girl, she's been living in her white bread world…"_

 _"God, Quil, give it a rest. I have that song permanently burned in my mind,"_ Embry snarled.

A memory of Claire and Brendan involuntarily played in my mind. It was a simple, but admittedly sweet one. I was sitting at her kitchen table, and she had just woken up. She was still in her PJ's, her long hair mussed up, and her face fresh. She was making breakfast for the two of us. Brendan was already gone for the day, or so we thought. We heard the door click open and both our heads turned. Brendan came in with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. He handed them to her with a kiss on the cheek. "I saw them and they reminded me of you," he told her. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl. I had to get them for you." Her returning smile could have lit up the room. I felt Quil's confliction at the memory.

Another one went through my head. She had the French doors open, so that their beautiful rooftop patio was visible from the dining room, where I was eating my lunch. Her hair was gathered in a messy bun, her glasses were perched on her nose, as she typed away furiously on a new article she was working on. She had her long tanned legs up on the table, and Brendan came up behind her, placing a gentle kiss on her head and rubbing her tense shoulders. I felt Quil phase back to human form.

 _"I tried not to like him,"_ I told the others. _"I tried so hard. But he's a good guy, and Claire is happy with him. As happy as she can be without Quil, anyway."_

Later that night I began to unpack my bag. Unzipping my old, beat up suitcase, I found an envelope resting on the top. My name was written across the top.

I ripped it open and found a photo. I smiled as I realized Claire must have snuck this in my bag this morning when I was in the shower. It was a photo of Claire and I in front of The Statue of Liberty. She was on my back, and we both had wide smiles. I turned it over to find that she had once again scribbled a note on the back:

 _Seth,_

 _Twenty years from now, I'll look back on this time we have spent together, and remember the friendship you have shown me when I couldn't count on anyone else back home. Thank you for always being my friend. Thank you for making me smile when I didn't want to, making me laugh when I just wanted to cry, and always accepting my flaws, even when they seemed too big to overlook._

 _Love always,_

 _Claire-Bear_

I was saddened at the fact that she truly thought the others didn't care anymore. That was so far from the truth. In all honesty, I could see how she could think that. Other than Emily, and Leah, no one else tried to keep in touch with her all that much, in order to spare Quil's feelings. Was that fair to her though? She was a part of our family too.

I trudged out to our fridge, and hung the picture up next to my other one from her. Quil and Embry were sitting there, and they watched me with sadness in their eyes. I turned to Quil. "I think you owe it to her to reach out. Give her a call. Something," I sighed, and he didn't answer. Growing frustrated, I continued, "Do you really want her to waste her life away on that guy? She may love him, but she is not _in_ love with him."

He blinked at me a few times, "Claire is an adult now. I can't just go barging in and messing things up for her. If she's found happiness with him… then I'm happy for her."

"She hasn't!" I exclaimed. "She's found someone to fill the void that _you_ created Quil. She isn't _truly_ happy. You know her better than anyone. You saw her eyes in my thoughts. You saw the loneliness in them. It's the same _exact_ look that you've had ever since she left over three years ago." He huffed, and got up, hastily exiting through the back door.


	19. Graduation

It took me awhile to get used to Seth being gone. I had grown accustomed to his presence. The first night without him, I even accidentally set the dinner table for three. Seth had helped cure some of my homesickness, but when he left I found myself missing home ten times more. It took me about a month to shake myself out of that funk. Brendan urged me to fly home for a few days before my final year of college started up, but I stubbornly refused.

My Senior year was going well, but I had to quit my job because I was so busy with school and interning that I simple did not have time anymore. With all the girls moved back in, and Seth now gone, I was back in the Sorority house full time, much to Brendan's dismay. I was happy to be back though. I had missed Kelsey so much. I talked her ear off, and had to fill her in on all the details about Seth's stay. Minus the fact that he was here because vampires wanted me dead.

Summer effortlessly turned to fall. Then the burning oranges, yellows, and reds, faded, and things turned gray and dreary. Winter came and went. I gave Brendan another lame excuse about why I didn't want to go home for the holidays, so we spent another Christmas with his mother. His father was in hospice, and we made an appearance there as well.

Brendan's father passed just after the New Year. January was a hard time for Brendan. He threw himself into his work, and I rarely saw him that month. I understood the grieving process though, and I gave him his space. Halfway through February, things started to return to normal for us.

March creeped up, and I realized with a start that I needed to start applying for jobs. My graduation was just about a month away. Of course, TIME was my first choice. But I couldn't rely on the relationships I made there. I needed to send in my resume to other options, just in case. My internship was now officially over, so I hadn't been there within the last few weeks, other than a few times to have lunch with some friends.

Exactly three weeks before graduation, Mrs. O called me to offer me a job. I screamed so loud all the girls ran to my room to see what was wrong. I cried of happiness. It was hours before I had calmed myself enough to call my family and tell them the news.

I called my parents first. Then my sister. Then Leah.

"Hello?" My aunt's tired voice answered.

"Hey, Aunt Em," I chirped.

"Oh, Claire," She sounded surprised. My heart panged as I thought about how long it had been since I picked up the phone and reached out to her first. I had just been so busy. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm great! I'm better than great actually! I'm- I'm… Aunt Em, they offered me a job at TIME."

"Oh, honey. That's amazing!" She cooed at me. "Oh, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," I laughed. "So, you know my graduation is next month… I was wondering if you were planning on coming out?"

"Oh, Claire, honey…" She hesitated, and I knew immediately what was coming.

"I'd be happy to buy your plane ticket for you," I told her. I had a nice amount of money saved up thanks to Brendan. He had helped me out a lot since I quit my job, and I hadn't had to touch any of the money that I had in my savings account.

"It's not that," she sighed. "It's just not a good time for us to leave right now. The pack has been swamped, and with the kids coming up to the end of school… It's just not a good time, Claire. I truly am sorry."

"Oh, okay," I nearly whispered.

"Claire, don't be upset, please."

"How can I not be?" I snapped. "Look, I really don't want to argue with you. I'm just going to go. I'll talk to you whenever."

"Don't leave things like this between us, Claire," she begged. "I'm sorry we can't come."

"What's the real reason?" I asked her. Angry, hot tears leaked out. "I know you're not telling me the truth."

"Claire," she sighed. "I think we should talk about this another time. When you're calm."

"If you don't tell me what's going on, it will be a _very_ long time until you hear from me again," I threatened her.

There were a few minutes of silence before she gave me my answer. "Your uncle… he doesn't think it's a good idea for anyone to come out to see you. When Seth came back from his stay with you last summer, Quil saw many of his memories of you with Brendan and… it had a negative effect on Quil. He went on a downward spiral after that."

I laughed, but it was clear that I did not find this situation funny. "You're not coming to my college graduation because of _Quil?"_ I spat his name like it was a bad word. "This has got to be some sick joke."

"Your parents and sister will be there, honey," she was crying now too. I could hear her voice shaking. "I'm sorry, Claire. I'm so sorry." I hung up on her then, because I couldn't bear to listen to her make excuses any longer. I let a loud shriek of frustration.

The last month melted away, and before any of us knew it, it was graduation day. It passed by in a tearful blur. I was happy to see my parents and sister for the first time in years, but my heart yearned for my extended family as well.

Kelsey and I exchanged tearful goodbyes on moving day. I wasn't going far. I had found a nice loft in the city, only a few blocks from TIME. It was close enough that I could walk to and from work. Kelsey, on the other hand, was going to LA for a job offer. So, for the first time in four years, we weren't going to be living together anymore.

There was one last box in our shared room at the sorority house. She grabbed it, and we trudged out to the front together. After loading it in her car, we turned towards each other silently, both of us crying. "Okay," she sniffled, "That's everything. For both of us." She closed the trunk of her car, and I walked her to the driver's side. She was taking a road trip to California.

"You be good, okay?" I choked through a sob. "Call me when you make it there. I want to hear all about your first day too."

She began crying a little harder. "I will," she nodded her head vigorously. "You have to come visit me soon, Cee."

"Of course I will. The city won't be the same without you, Kels," I cried, pulling her into a fierce hug. When we pulled away, she cupped my cheek affectionately.

"I love you, Cee," She whispered.

"I love you too, Kels," I choked back, giving her a watery smile. I watched as she got in her car, and we gave each other one last wave as she drove off. My heart was beating wildly. She was one of the first people that I spoke to when I moved out here, and it made me so sad to know that she wouldn't be here with me anymore. I vowed silently to myself that I would take a trip to California once her and I each got settled with our new jobs.

So, my family spent their last night in town helping me move into my new place. Late at night, when the rest of my family had turned in, I found myself up, arranging things in my new bedroom. My phone rang and I glanced at the caller ID. Aunt Emily. I let it go to voicemail. I hadn't talked to her since our argument, and being completely honest, I didn't know when I would want to again.

I let the message play as I continued unpacking. "Hi, Claire. I just wanted to call and congratulate you, sweetie. I'm sorry I couldn't make it out there to come see you on your big day. I am _so_ proud of you, Claire. Give me a call when you can, honey. Everyone sends their love. Bye, Claire."


	20. 22nd Birthday Surprise

Work was going well, as I knew it would, and surprisingly I was really enjoying living on my own. I originally thought it would be quite lonely, which of course at times it was, but other times I enjoyed the solitude. I enjoyed being independent. Making my own money, living on my own, and not having to rely on others for anything.

I didn't miss Kelsey nearly as much as I thought I would. Of course, that was only because we had started talking on the phone every other night. I had to keep her updated on all our friends here, and she always had a new exciting story to tell me from LA.

I hadn't talked to anyone from La Push in months. I was truly hurt that _no one_ had come to my graduation, or even so much as picked up the phone to congratulate me. I had a string of frantic voicemails from Aunt Emily. Some messages she was apologizing profusely, telling me she made a mistake for not coming out (I even had a message from Uncle Sam apologizing to me, and in all my 21 years I had never talked to that man on the phone) and others she was just making conversation. She would ask about my job, or the apartment, sometimes she would even ask about Brendan. I wasn't sure how she knew all the updated information about things going on in my life, but I could only assume that my parents filled her in on things. I never returned her calls though.

Christmas rolled around way faster than I expected. It was a somber affair. Just Brendan, Greta and I. It was our third Christmas together, yet I still didn't give him an explanation about why I refused to go home. He knew of the falling out I had with my Aunt, but he was a smart man, and we both knew he understood it ran way deeper than that.

April came along, and for the first time in years, I didn't have my Sorority Sisters with me to celebrate my birthday. I hadn't been feeling well lately so I didn't even want to do anything, but Brendan took me out to an expensive restaurant, and I got drunk off overpriced wine. It was on the drive home, that I told him more than I had ever planned on. "Quil," I slurred. "I don't feel very well." The red wine was sloshing in my stomach, but I immediately noticed the name mix-up, and silently prayed he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Claire?" He asked, and even in my state, I could hear the concern in his voice. "Who's Quil?"

I looked at him wide eyed. "No one," I said too quickly.

The car came to a stop and I looked up, realizing we were back at my place. He didn't say anything until he managed to get me safely in my apartment. I threw myself down on my cozy couch, and he helped me take my heels off, "I'd really like to know who Quil is, Claire."

I drunkenly rolled my eyes, "He's just a friend. From back home."

He nodded his head. "Just a friend?"

I hiccupped, "Yeah. I haven't talked to him in years. Nothing to worry about."

He sighed sadly, "Just because you haven't spoken to him in a while, doesn't mean it's not anything to worry about, Claire." He looked at me for a moment, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. "I think we should talk about this tomorrow. When you're sober."

"You're not going to stay?" I asked. He never left me when I was drunk. _Never_. He always stuck around at least until I fell asleep so that he knew I'd be alright.

"I'm going to head home. I don't think it's a good idea for me to stay. Not tonight."

I cried myself to sleep that night, knowing that I would have to tell him the truth next morning, and that it was going to kill him.

The next morning, I rolled out of bed, and headed immediately for a hot shower. When I was finished, I meandered out to put on a pot of coffee, still wrapped in my towel. My head was throbbing, so I popped a few Advil. I cringed as my shrill ringtone sounded off, and I scrambled to grab my phone, just so I could make that skin crawling sound go away.

I glanced at the caller ID. Aunt Emily. Of course. Probably calling to try and talk to me about my big plans for my birthday. It had been over a year since we talked. You'd think she would get the hint.

My stomach lurched, and I immediately ran for the bathroom. Dropping the towel, I dove for the toilet, just barely making it to the bowl as I emptied the contents of my stomach. I wrenched the cabinet open as I searched for some mouthwash. The taste of vomit in my mouth just made me want to vomit again. My heart sputtered as I saw the box of tampons shoved in the back of the cabinet, and I realized it had been two months since I got my period. I had chalked it up to stress. Every time I declined a phone call from my Aunt, my stomach wound into a tight ball, and I thought for sure it was the cause of my skipped, and now late cycle.

Seeing the box of tampons changed everything though. I had been so nauseous lately. The past few weeks my stomach would turn every time I would eat something. I had been bloated, and my head has constantly been pounding from a severe headache. Could I possibly be pregnant? I began sobbing as I realized how irresponsible I've been. Yes, I was on birth control, but that wasn't 100% effective and I never made Brendan use a condom. He didn't like the way they felt and quite frankly, neither did I.

I sat there, naked on the cold tile of my bathroom floor, sobbing for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, until I picked up the phone and angrily dialed my Aunt's number. "Uley residence," Seth's voice rang out. My heart cried out to speak to him. Aunt Emily's calls weren't the only ones I had been avoiding.

"I need to speak with Emily," my tone was icy even to my own ears.

"Claire!" He cried happily. "How are you?"

"Not too great," I sobbed.

"Shit," he uttered under his breath. "Emily!" He yelled franticly, probably not wanting to deal with my tears. "Emily! PHONE!"

"Emily speaking," her sweet voice cooed.

"Please," I croaked. "Stop. Calling. Me. It's been over a year since you've heard from me for a reason. I don't want to talk. I just want you to leave me alone. When I am ready to talk, I'll call you." I was spitting mad, and she could tell, because she stayed completely silent as I uttered on and on. "I wasn't asking you to choose sides, but you clearly did."

"Claire-" She tried to talk but I cut her off immediately.

"I- I think I'm pregnant." I stuttered. I heard her breath hitch but she didn't dare say anything. "My life is ruined. I'm in a relationship with a man I'm not in love with, I don't have any contact with any of my family, and now I'm probably pregnant. _Please, just leave me the hell alone because you're only adding to my stress._ " I spat at her, hanging up before she could even think of a response.

I let myself cry for another hour before I picked myself up, got dressed, and walked down to the CVS around the corner. I bought a pregnancy test and, ignoring the raised eyebrow from the lady at the cash register, walked back home dejectedly.

I peed on the stick, and sat silently as I waited the two minutes. I cried of relief when I saw the words "Not Pregnant" on the little digital screen. Picking up my phone, I sent my Aunt a quick text:

 _Not pregnant, but that doesn't change anything. Please give me my space._


	21. The Promotion

After my pregnancy scare, Brendan went easy on me about the whole Quil thing. He didn't push it, telling me that if I said it was nothing, then he believed me. My stomach sank guiltily at that.

I could tell he distanced himself from me a little bit, and I took the hint and gave him some space. We normally took dinner together every night, but lately he had been staying late at the office, or getting take-out on the way home from work. It was fine. I didn't mind the solitude anyway, especially as of late. It had been a few months since my hostile phone call with Aunt Emily, and she had listened to my request and stopped trying to contact me. My dad had given me quite a few stern phone calls since then, explaining to me how sad Emily was that I didn't want to speak with her, how much she missed me, and how sorry Sam was that he made such a poor decision.

I guess my angry phone call had worried many the pack numbers, because I had received numerous phone calls and texts since then. Everyone urging me to call them if I needed anything, and assuring me of how much they missed me. Embry's message was by far my favorite, "Hey, Bear. It's Em. Listen, we've all been assholes and we know it. Quil is my brother, but you're my little baby sister, and I don't want to pick sides. I love and miss you, Claire-Bear. Come home soon."

Oh, and we can't forget about Seth's worried voicemail to me the following day, "I won't tell anyone about what I heard on the phone yesterday. And please don't ever hesitate to call me if you ever need _anything_. Love you, Claire." And I truly trusted Seth when he said that. I knew he wouldn't allow something like that slip through to the pack mind.

So, life went on, months turned into years, and I continued climbing my corporate ladder. On my two-year anniversary at TIME, I got a raise. On my three-year anniversary, I was told about a possible promotion. I swooned at the idea of being an editor.

My desk was grouped with two other girls. We were shoved off in the corner of the sea of writers, and we liked to call our area "The Nook." Saphire and Olivia had started just after me, and we had very easily become fast friends. Saphire was a ball of energy. Her spit-fire attitude, and mouth of a trucker matched her flaming red hair. Olivia was more soft-spoken. She was sweet, and sensitive. She was the go-to friend when seeking unbiased advice. Saphire grinned at me as Mrs. O skipped away from my desk. "I can't believe you're in the running for the promotion!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. "Well, I mean, I can because you obviously totally rock, but… this is amazing!"

Olivia gave us her shy smile. "It would be pretty awesome if we all got transferred to Seattle. We could finally get a place together!"

I had moved in with Brendan shortly after I cut off contact with my family back home. I was spending so much time at his apartment anyway, it didn't make any sense to have two different places. Ever since Liv, Saph and I met, we had longed to move in together. But when my lease ended at my old apartment, Brendan asked me to move in with him, and things with us had been so rocky back then, that I would've done anything to make things better between us. Maybe now would be our opportunity. My heart skipped a beat at moving so close to home.

"It'll still be awhile before we find anything out. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I told them. I didn't want any of us to get our hopes up, only to be let down.

Olivia, always the responsible friend, nodded her head in agreement. "You're right, Cee," she told me softly.

My walk home was boring as usual, but I rushed to the front desk of our building to collect my mail. I was expecting something for days now, and I truly couldn't wait for it. I tore through the pile before even making it to my floor, and ripped open the letter I had impatiently been waiting for:

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Raymond Frances, and Leah Clearwater.

I only read the first line before breaking out into a fit of squeals. Throwing my stuff down when I finally made it inside, I ripped my phone out of my bag and dialed Leah immediately. She was one of the few people from back home that I kept contact with. "LEAH," I screamed before she could even say anything. She laughed, knowing immediately where my excitement was stemming from.

"I really want you to come," she told me softly. My heart began beating erratically. It had been just over seven years since I'd last been to La Push. Was I ready to go back? _Yes, you idiot,_ a small voice told me in the back of my mind. "Listen," she continued, "I won't be mad if you don't come, but at least promise me you'll truly think about it."

"I promise," I told her cautiously. I missed everyone so much. It had been way too long since I had last spoken to my Aunt or anyone from the pack, honestly. Things still felt awkward between us, after everything that happened a few years back. Maybe a visit in person was what we needed to truly patch things up. Leah continued to talk my ear off for another hour about wedding plans, until Brendan came home and I rushed her off the phone.

"Hi, Claire," he kissed me softly on the lips. "You look beautiful, as always." I blushed. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering take-out. I ordered from that little Italian restaurant you love. I had the maid set up the patio so we can eat dinner outside tonight. The weather is too beautiful to stay indoors."

"Sounds great," I told him with a smile. I made my way out to the rooftop patio, and my breath was nearly taken away. The housekeeper had strung up fairy lights, so there was a soft illumination of the already picturesque patio. There was a bottle of chilled champagne sitting on the table, and a few candles were lit. It was very romantic. "You didn't have to do all this," I told him.

"I wanted to," he smiled back at me, following behind me with the plates of food. He set mine down for me, and then he poured us each a glass of champagne. We both dug in, silently enjoying our food.

When our plates were empty, and half the bottle of champagne had disappeared, Brendan turned to me, growing serious. "Claire," he grabbed my hand. "We've been together for nearly six years now. I've had the immense pleasure of seeing you graduate school, blossom in your career, and grow into the strong, independent woman you are today. I think it's no secret that I love you with all my heart." I noticed he was fiddling with something in his pocket, and my heart dropped at the same moment he dropped down onto one knee. "Claire," he cleared his throat nervously, and pulled a huge diamond ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

I didn't say anything, just blinked away tears. I knew I couldn't. I would never be able to live with myself. This man was so giving. So kind. So genuine. And I knew I didn't love him. Not in the way he loves me, at least. He deserved someone that loved him as intensely as he loved. He deserved someone that was 100% in it. I was not, and I always thought there was a small part of him that knew that. My mind flashed with thoughts of Quil. I knew that there was only ever one man that I would be able to permanently commit to. And it was not Brendan. "Oh, Brendan," I sobbed. He stood, and took me into his arms. He hugged me fiercely. "I am so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Claire," he told me gently. "I am the one that is sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't be everything you needed."

I shook my head vigorously, "Bren, I- I don't know what to say… You've been so good to me all these years."

He shook his head at me, and cupped my cheek gently, "You need to go home, Claire. Find, Quil. Tell him how you feel."

"What are you..?" I was dumbfounded.

"I'm a smart man, Claire." He shrugged his shoulders, and stood. "I'll pack bag and go stay at a hotel for awhile until you can get packed up and find a place, okay?" He asked me.

I nodded silently. "Brendan?" I asked, and he turned to me with a ghost of a smile. I pressed one last kiss to his lips, and he pulled me in for another hug. "Thank you," I told him. "For everything."

He looked at me seriously, "I don't regret one second I spent with you, Claire Young. Everyday I spent with you was a day well spent." He turned towards his bedroom to pack his suitcase.


	22. The Phone Call

I never noticed how much being with Brendan truly helped me forget cure my loneliness. Sure, while I was with him, it still came in waves. When I would talk to my parents, or when I could've _swore_ that I saw someone that looked _exactly_ like Quil out of the corner of my eye. But that was _nothing_ compared to this. This was hell. It was about two months since my breakup, and I sat alone in my new apartment, my feet curled up underneath me on the couch, an abandoned book laying haphazardly on the ground.

Kelsey had taken some time off of work to come and stay with me, but as soon as she left, I could see the spiral that my life was becoming. Saphire and Olivia were growing worried about me. I didn't want to do anything anymore. I worked, and went home and that's all.

I laid back against the plush fabric, crying silently to myself. I missed Quil. I missed him with all my heart. Did he think about me as often as I thought about him? Did his heart throb painfully at my absence? I dialed my Aunt's familiar number. It had been a long time since I had spoken to her, but I knew she would be there when I needed someone to talk to.

"Uley residence," Leah's soothing voice answered.

"It's me," I cried into the receiver.

"Claire?" Leah breathed. We'd only spoken a few times since my breakup, and I knew that she was extremely worried about me. "What's wrong?"

I heard some murmuring on the line but I just began spewing everything out. "I'm lonely. Brendan and I broke up and I'm lonely. I don't want to do anything anymore. I don't want to go out. I don't want to eat. I've lost like ten pounds in the last two months."

"Oh, Claire," it was Emily's voice that answered me. "I'm so sorry, honey. You know, maybe you should come home for a week. Take some time off of-"

"Emily, I'm in the running for a promotion… I don't know if it's a good idea for me to take off just for a mental health vacation. Do you?" I cried to her. Her voice sounded like home.

"Well, no, I know but we all miss you and-" but I cut her off again.

"I'm just so stressed out, Aunt Emily. I don't know what to do. I miss everyone. I miss La Push so much. But I just can't come back after everything that happened with…" I trailed off.

"No, I understand that that but-"

"What have I done, Aunt Em? Really? I broke his heart and he's truly one of the most genuine people I've ever met. Was I wrong for declining his engagement? I'm scared. Will I ever find happiness? I just… I want him to work for me Aunt Emily, ya know? I've tried so hard all these years to stay away, hoping that one day he would decide I'm enough to chase after. But he never came. Don't you see? If I just come home… I'm crawling back to him. I'm not that girl anymore."

"Yes, but I just think…" She sighed and there was a slight pause. Her tone turned stern, "La Push is your home. Your family is here. You never call. Claire, it's been years since you've been home. I barely even remember what you look like."

I felt defiance flair up in me as I realized she didn't understand. She didn't understand at all. My Uncle swept her off her feet the moment he could. She had never known heartbreak like I did. She had never known rejection like this. She's been living her happily ever after since the moment she met my Uncle. She would never truly understand my situation with Quil, and I now understood that. But even though I knew I couldn't blame her for that, I still found myself angrily speaking into the receiver, "New York is my home now." I hung up before I could process what I had done.


	23. Wedding Bells

It was only a week later that Leah asked me if she could fly out for a visit. "I'd really love to go shopping for my dress in the city," she sighed dreamily into the receiver.

"Oh, Leah. That would be amazing!" I squealed. "I could use some company around here too."

So we made the plans, booked her flight, and a month later I was picking her up from the airport. I ran into her arms the second I saw her, and she enveloped me in a warm hug. She hadn't phased in years and it was plain to see. She was just as beautiful as ever, but I could see that a hint of time had graced her native American features. Her hair was long now too, down to the middle of her back. "Oh how I've missed you, little one," she sighed as I pulled away.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm twenty six, Leah."

She pat me playfully on the head, "You're still a little one to me." Sometimes it was hard for me to imagine that she was well into her forties.

We ended up back at my apartment that night. Abandoned, half eaten Chinese take-out on the counter, and almost two bottles of wine down, we both slathered some expensive facemask on our skin, and sat on my terrace with the glass doors open. The city skyline illuminated her face as she smiled at me. "I'm so happy to see you, Claire. I've been worried about you."

I returned her smile. "I know. I'm doing better though," I told her truthfully. Sure, I still missed my small hometown, and my hunky werewolf at times. But I had completely immersed myself into my work load, trying to ensure that I would be granted this promotion.

Truthfully, I felt a little embarrassed at my break down. I wish I could go back and tell myself to stay strong, that things would get better. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen, so instead, I had called my aunt to apologize and assure her that I was okay. It was a moment of weakness. Just a moment.

I had fallen back on my friends a lot these past few months. For them, I was grateful. I wasn't sure where I'd be without my office mates. They never questioned me, or pushed me when I wouldn't give details on the elusive Quil that I always spoke of. They didn't ever pry when things seemed weird with my home life. They let me cry on their shoulder, wiped my tears, and poured me a glass of wine. I thank god every day for those girls.

"Claire?" I heard Leah's voice and realized abashedly that she had been speaking to me the entire time. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

She exasperatedly sighed, "Coming to La Push for the wedding."

"Oh," I laughed uncomfortably. "Actually, I took two weeks off. I figure I'd fly in a few days early so I could be there for the pre-wedding stuff. And then a week and a half to visit." I cleared my throat and watched as she blinked at me in disbelief.

"Wait… that's it? You're coming? Just like that. I don't have to beg? Plead? Bribe?"

"No," I laughed at her dramatics. "I wouldn't miss it, Leah. If I ever get married, I'd be pissed if you and Ray weren't at the wedding. And honestly, I miss everyone. I'm ready to face my demons if it means getting to spend two whole weeks with my family."

She launched herself at my before I even had time to blink. She started squealing nonsense, and I couldn't help but giggle. I had never seen Leah happier, and in that moment, I knew immediately I had made the right decision. I was going home.


	24. Welcome Home Party

I hadn't felt this nervous in years. Not since I was on my way up to meet my roommate my freshman year of college. This bundle of anxiety in my stomach was rearing its head furiously. Advising me not to go? Maybe. But at this point it was too late. I handed the smiling red-headed flight attendant my boarding pass, and she scanned it quickly and ushered me onto the plane, urging me to have safe travels.

I settled into my first-class seat, and practically counted down the minutes until they started the inflight service so that I could order myself a beverage. It wasn't until I was a few sips into my Jack and Coke that my nerves finally started to subside slightly. Good-ole liquid courage.

I pulled out my laptop and started sifting through some work that I needed to get done. I always tried to do my job tenfold, but now my desire to go above and beyond was even more. I wanted that promotion so bad I could almost taste it. Sapphire and Olivia were officially being transferred to the Seattle office. Though they weren't being promoted, they would get a slight raise due to their willingness to move across the country. They were now waiting on me to find out whether or not I would be going with them. Mrs. O was dragging her feet with who she wanted to choose for this promotion, and all the candidates were growing slightly irritated. Of course, it was a big deal and an even bigger responsibility, but eventually she would have to bite the bullet and choose someone.

Somehow my seven-hour flight passed by in the blink of an eye, and before I knew what was happening the pilot's pleasantly deep voice was making the announcement that we were beginning our initial descent into Seattle. My nerves came back in full force.

When we finally landed, and I was able to de-board, I grabbed my carry-on and made my way to the corresponding luggage carousel, where my Aunt and Uncle were already waiting for me. Aunt Em immediately enveloped me in the warmest hug, and my nerves came to an abrupt halt. I had no reason to be nervous. They were my family. Somehow, I knew they would welcome me with open arms, no matter what. Somehow, I knew they missed me as much as I had missed them.

After Uncle Sam nearly broke my bones with a hug, he grabbed my luggage and we made our trek back to rainy La-Push. Back home. I was exhausted but I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. I was wrapped in such a sense of familiarity. I looked out the window for hours, watching everything pass by. This place where I grew up. I ran here barefoot with friends. We knew the woods better than we knew our own homes. I had countless sleepovers with my classmates. Played Wolf with Quil and the boys. Sat on the stoop of my childhood home and ate popsicles with my sister on the rare sunny day we had. This place sculpted me into the woman that I am today. This town raised me. And I'm so happy I stopped being stubborn and decided to come back, because I am so exhausted from running from it for eight long years.

We pulled up in front of Aunt Em and Uncle Sam's worn-down house. Eight years ago, I would have told you that their place couldn't possibly look any ricketier and worn out than it did then. But in this moment, I would tell myself eight years ago that you had no idea just _how_ rickety that place could look. Its yellow paint was almost completely faded. So much so, that it looked more of an off-white than the vibrant yellow I remember it being when I was a young kid. The white shutters looked like they were hanging on by a thread. The porch looked almost hazardous to take a step on, though I took one look at the large group of burly men gathered on it, waiting for me, and knew that if it could hold all that weight, my measly 130 pounds probably wouldn't make too much of a difference.

I scanned the boys' happy faces. God, had I missed them. Even missed their incessant teasing. I still stand by the fact that their teasing is what made me so tough today. I don't put up with anyone's bull. My eyes ran down the line of wolves, until they were met with the one that I was most secretly excited to see.

He was just as beautiful as ever, but his eyes looked pained, and he had dark circles as if he hasn't had a good night of sleep in years. He actually had clothes on, unlike the rest of the men. He was wearing a soft looking grey sweater, and a pair of kakis. I briefly wondered if he dressed up a little bit to try and impress me. But I knew that was a very dangerous thought, so I quickly pushed it out of my mind.

It wasn't until his eyes finally met mine that I really saw his excitement at my return home. His brown eyes blazed into mine with a fire I didn't even think the sun could compare to.


End file.
